Falling For Your Charms - Reiya (Traducción)
by TierKitchiero
Summary: "Cayendo por tus encantos" Se supone que el enamoramiento del profesor Katsuki por el profesor Nikiforov es un gran secreto. Así que, naturalmente, toda la escuela lo sabe. Traducción. Obra Original : archiveofourown(p)org/works/11584572/chapters/26033625 Autora: Reiya archiveofourown(p)org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya kazliin(p)tumblr(p)com/ *Traducción Autorizada*
1. Septiembre

Yuuri Katsuki tenía un problema.

De hecho. Yuuri Katsuki tenía varios problemas. Estaba en su segundo año como profesor en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de magia en el mundo y aun así algunos días despertaba sin la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, aterrado de que pudiera arruinarlo todo. Era la noche antes del primer día de clases del año escolar y sus planeaciones escolares aún eran un completo desastre. Aún no podía averiguar cómo preparar un katsudon tan perfecto como el de su madre, incluso con la ayuda de magia. Y Probablemente no escribía a casa tanto como debería. Objetivamente, había muchos problemas en su vida.

Sin embargo, todos sus problemas palidecían en comparación al problema más apremiante de todos. Ese problema era...

Fuertes brazos lo envolvieron por detrás inesperadamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Yuuri soltó un grito de sorpresa, sacudiéndose asombrado casi derribando el vaso de jugo de calabaza que tenía frente a él mientras lo hacía. Por detrás escuchó una risita mientras la figura que lo había pillado desprevenido entraba en su campo de visión.

 _"Viktor"_

Viktor simplemente rio de nuevo, sonriendo alegremente hacia abajo donde Yuuri estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, dejándose caer elegantemente en la silla vacía junto a él. Yuuri estaba bastante seguro de que pudo escuchar el gran suspiro de anhelo colectivo que la gente que llenaba en el Gran Comedor dejó escapar mientras Viktor lo hacía. La reacción era normal, ya que todo mundo estaba enamorado de Viktor y de casi todo lo que hacía. Lo cual tampoco ayudaba en sus propios problemas en lo más mínimo.

Verán, el mayor problema de Yuuri Katsuki era ese. Que estaba completamente enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov. ¿Y cuál era su segundo problema? Que todo el mundo también lo estaba.

Realmente no era algo sorprendente. Victor inspiraba admiración por donde quiera que iba, desde sus famosos años escolares hasta su prestigioso trabajo en la invención de hechizos y su gracia natural en la enseñanza. Combinado con su injustamente hermosa apariencia, largo cabello plateado atado en una trenza compleja, pómulos afilados y penetrantes ojos azules, y sumado a su encanto natural, era una combinación letal. Nadie podía resistirse a él, Yuuri menos que nadie.

Y si la vida hubiera sido más piadosa con él, no habría tenido que resistirse. Podrían trabajar juntos, pero Viktor estaba en una liga propia y no tenía necesidad de agraciar a Yuuri con su presencia. Yuuri podría haber pasado desapercibido y pudo haber admirado a Viktor desde lejos y eso hubiera sido todo.

Sin embargo, su vida no había funcionado de esa manera.

Cuando Yuuri llegó a Hogwarts el año anterior, recién cualificado y aterrado de su primer año de enseñanza, apenas y había cruzado palabra con nadie. Se encerró en su salón de clases y se concentró en sus planificaciones escolares, solo dejándose ver en las horas de comida. Suspiró por Viktor desde lejos, junto con una porción significativa de la población de estudiantes y maestros, y continuó con su vida normal. Ambos podrían ser maestros, pero sus caminos rara vez se habían cruzado y Yuuri nunca se había acercado a él.

Y de repente ─ sin advertencia ─ en el segundó trimestre todo cambió inesperadamente. Yuuri había regresado de las vacaciones de invierno para darse que cuenta de que repentinamente Viktor estaba en todos lados. Esperándolo afuera de su salón de clases, sentándose junto a él en las horas de comida. Invitándolo a calificar trabajos juntos e irrumpiendo las lecciones de Yuuri solo por tener oportunidad de incomodarlo. Yuuri no tenía idea sobre que había impulsado el cambio, pero Viktor había sido completamente sincero y encantador, proclamando como su deber el introducir propiamente a Yuuri a la vida en el castillo y guiarlo a través de su primer año como profesor.

La oportunidad había sido demasiado tentadora como para negarse y Yuuri intentó reducir sus inconvenientes sentimientos románticos y simplemente disfrutar de la inesperada compañía. Él podría tener un gran y vergonzoso enamoramiento por su compañero profesor, pero eran colegas antes que nada y no quería alejar a Viktor por haberlo hecho sentir incómodo. Yuuri sabía que Viktor debía de lidiar con personas atraídas a él todo el tiempo, así que, era mejor esconder sus sentimientos y no dejar que algo tan estúpido se interpusiera en lo que se estaba rápidamente convirtiendo en una inesperada amistad.

Y así, había ignorado sus sentimientos y había aceptado las interminables invitaciones de Viktor para pasar tiempo juntos y ahora estaban ahí. En el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, esperando en el Gran Comedor para que el banquete de bienvenida comenzara, con Viktor sonriéndole alegremente después de pasar el verano separados.

"Hola Viktor" Yuuri trató, con el objetivo de mantener su voz lo más nivelada posible. Sorprender a Yuuri se había convertido en uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Viktor, pero Yuuri sabía que el otro hombre no tenía idea que el rubor que crecía rápidamente por su rostro poco tenía de ser solo de vergüenza. Y Yuuri pretendía mantenerlo de esa forma.

"¿Tuviste un buen verano?" agregó y Viktor suspiró dramáticamente, dejándose caer descansando su barbilla en una mano y mirando a Yuuri tristemente.

"No" proclamó, con una expresión de falsa miseria en el rostro. "Fue demasiado aburrido. Y además extrañé a mi profesor favorito mientras estuve fuera."

Lo último fue acompañado por un guiño y Yuuri pudo sentir sus mejillas calentándose aún más. Siempre era de esa forma entre Viktor y él, desde que el año anterior Viktor lo había tomado bajo su tutela como nuevo profesor. Viktor amaba molestarlo y siempre se sentía orgulloso cada vez que lograba que Yuuri se ruborizara.

Del otro lado de Yuuri se pudieron escuchar ruidos de asfixia mientras Phichit el cual inhaló la mitad de su bebida al oír la declaración, tosiendo y salpicando para tratar de expulsar el líquido de sus pulmones.

Otro de los problemas en la lista cada vez más larga de Yuuri era ese.

Phichit había sido su mejor amigo por años y sabía mejor que nadie sobre el inconvenientemente gran enamoramiento de Yuuri por el gran Viktor Nikiforov. Cuando Yuuri se había estado preparando para su primer año de enseñanza, para avergonzarlo Phichit hizó bromas interminables acerca de las diferentes maneras en las que Yuuri podía seducir a Viktor ahora que estarían viviendo juntos en el mismo castillo. Y mientras Yuuri le había dicho a Phichit casi todo acerca de su primer año, incluyendo el hecho de que él y Viktor ahora eran conocidos, aunque evitó ligeramente mencionar realmente que tan apegados él y Viktor se habían hecho durante ese tiempo.

Pero el secreto tenía que ser revelado eventualmente. Especialmente ahora que Phichit estaría en Hogwarts este año también. Aun no como maestro completamente cualificado, pero estudiando para convertirse en uno. Entrenando en la escuela por un año ganando experiencia. Yuuri estuvo extremadamente emocionado con la noticia, no había nada que quisiera más que trabajar al lado de su amigo. Pero eso significaba que Phichit ahora tenía un asiento de primera fila en el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida y en los cada vez más desesperados intentos por esconder sus ocultos sentimientos por uno de sus colegas que inesperadamente se había convertido en su amigo.

Parecía que Viktor finalmente había notado a Phichit sentado junto a Yuuri y se volvió hacía él mirándolo con curiosidad.

"¿Tú debes ser nuevo?" preguntó y Phichit asintió como respuesta.

"Viktor Nikiforov", añadió Viktor, extendiendo una mano para saludar Phichit. "Enseño encantamientos"

"Phichit Chulanont", contestó Phichit, tomando la mano ofrecida y sonriendo ante el saludo "Estudios Muggle"

Viktor se volvió a Yuuri, abriendo la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más un silencio descendió sobre el Gran Comedor al tiempo que el director Ciladini se levantó. Las cuatro líneas de estudiantes sentados en las mesas de sus casas guardaron silencio, y la mesa de profesores al frente del comedor también se silenció. Yuuri agradeció a Merlin por las distracciones convenientemente cronometradas.

El discurso de bienvenida del director fue justo lo que Yuuri había esperado. El director les dio la bienvenida a los estudiantes al nuevo año escolar, presentó a los nuevos profesores, Phichit entre ellos, y pidió que se iniciara la Ceremonia de Selección.

Yuuri aplaudió a todos los estudiantes cuando sus Casas fueron anunciadas, y cuando la Ceremonia de Selección finalmente acabó, Viktor se giró hacia él con una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro.

"Tu mesa se ve un poco vacía este año", dijo burlonamente, asintiendo hacía la mesa de Slytherin que después de que la Ceremonia de Selección terminara, ciertamente estaba ligeramente menos llena que la mesa de Hufflepuff de Viktor.

No importando que tan amigos se pudieron haber convertido en el último año, el orgullo por las Casas era un asunto importante incluso entre los profesores. La inesperada amistad entré él y Viktor usualmente se transformaba en rivalidad amistosa cuando las Casas de la escuela estaban involucradas y Yuuri no dejaba pasar la burla tan a la ligera.

"Eso no significa que no patearemos sus traseros en Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas este año", contestó de vuelta y Viktor rio sorprendido ante el ligero tono desafiante en su voz.

"¿Que no Gryffindor fue quien ganó el año pasado?", Phichit señaló burlándose inocentemente, lo que hizo que ambos se volvieran a mirarlo al mismo tiempo. Todavía era un tema delicado para ambos. Como jefes de sus respectivas casas, que sus estudiantes ganarán la copa de Quidditch o la copa de las Casas era motivo de orgullo para ambos y el que ambas casas perdieran ante Gryffindor el año pasado también había sido doloroso. Phichit, como ex-Griffindor, lucía orgulloso.

Cuando todos los de primer año por fin fueron seleccionados en sus nuevas Casas, el banquete comenzó. Platos dorados llenos de comida aparecieron delante de todos, haciendo que todos comieran con avidez al tiempo que el Gran Comedor se llenaba de ruido y parloteo.

Comieron mientras la conversación brotaba naturalmente, Phichit y Viktor inquirieron educadamente en sus vidas al tiempo que se familiarizaban el uno con el otro, y Yuuri sentado en medio de ambos se unía a su conversación entre bocados. Mientras hablaban Viktor le contó todo lo que había hecho en el verano, describiéndolo todo con entusiasmo y exagerados gestos con las manos. Yuuri escuchó y contó sus mucho menos interesantes historias. Phichit los observaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara, demasiado presuntuosa para el gusto de Yuuri.

Cuando el director finalmente dio el banquete por terminado Viktor se levantó, estirándose un poco antes de volverse para sonreírle a Yuuri.

"Te veré mañana" dijo dejándole un guiño antes de girarse para seguir a la multitud fuera del comedor. El corazón de Yuuri dio un saltito ante las palabras y trato de tranquilizarlo, volteando hacía Phichit que lo miraba expectante.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yuuri, aunque sabía exactamente lo que Phichit estaba pensando. Por su parte Phichit simplemente levantó una ceja.

"Vamos Yuuri" dijo, sonando un poco exasperado. "Tú sabes exactamente que. Ustedes dos parecen demasiado amigables para ser solo "colegas". ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?"

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Yuuri, casi queriendo reír ante el sugestivo tono de Phichit. Viktor podía actuar demasiado amigable a su alrededor, pero él era así con todo el mundo. Y puede que el año anterior él se hubiera autonombrado el guía no oficial de Yuuri alrededor del mundo de la enseñanza, cuando Yuuri aún era nuevo e inseguro de si mismo, pero ellos simplemente eran amigos y nada más. Viktor ya tenía a cientos de personas babeando por él, no tenía por que lidiar con una más.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Phichit sonando incrédulo. "¿Estamos hablando del mismo Viktor Nikiforov, ¿no? ¿Del que estabas completamente enamorado cuando estaban juntos en la escuela?"

" _Phichit_ " siseó Yuuri, mirando alrededor nerviosamente indicando a Phichit para que bajara su tono de voz. Por suerte, la mayoría de los profesores parecían bastante ocupados con los estudiantes o ente ellos, pero el profesor Giacometti estaba peligrosamente de pie cerca de ellos, lo último que Yuuri quería es que este oyera la conversación.

"¿Qué? Es verdad, ¿no?" dijo Phichit, aunque con un tono de voz más bajo.

"Si, está bien, solía estar enamorado de él" admitió Yuuri. Phichit levantó una ceja y él cedió. "Bien, tal vez todavía me gusta un poquito. Pero también le gusta a todo el mundo. Igual que antes. Yo no soy tan especial."

Phichit llegó a la escuela un año después de que Viktor salió, pero incluso él había escuchado historias. Viktor Nikiforov fue como un dios entre los estudiantes durante su época en Hogwarts y había logrado encantar a casi todas las personas en el castillo para el momento en el que finalmente se graduó.

Algunos lo adjudicaban a su sangre Veela, pero Yuuri sabía que incluso sin la atracción natural que sus ancestros le otorgaron los resultados hubieran sido los mismos. El asombrosamente guapo capitán de Quiddich, popular y amado por estudiantes y maestros por igual. Ganando la copa de Quidditch para Hufflepuff por cinco años consecutivos. Probablemente lo hubiera logrado también por sexto año, de no haber sido por que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se atravesó en su último año. Viktor fue seleccionado como el campeón de Hogwarts y ganó eso también. Obviamente. Casi todas las personas de la escuela habían estado enamoradas de él.

En comparación, Yuuri había sido un niño tímido, luchando por encontrar su lugar en tan raro mundo. Viniendo de una familia muggle, todo había sido tan diferente y extraño, y había tenido que esforzarse a menudo. Su amiga Yuuko lo había arrastrado fuera de su dormitorio durante el primer trimestre, para poder asistir a su primer partido de Quidditch, tratando de introducirlo más al mundo mágico y había estado fascinado con Viktor desde ese entonces. Viktor se veía sumamente elegante volando en el aíre sobre su cabeza, girando en espiral y dando vueltas con gracia en su escoba mientras cazaba la snitch y Yuuri simplemente no había sido capaz de apartar la vista. Cuando Viktor finalmente aterrizo triunfante con la snitch fuertemente agarrada en un puño, Yuuri fue el que más aplaudió y festejo su triunfo.

Después de eso había quedado enganchado, asistiendo a todos y cada uno de los partidos de Viktor y ganando miradas extrañadas cuando aplaudía por el equipo de la casa equivocada. Conforme pasaron los años su idolatría por Viktor fue creciendo, llegando a querer ser notado por él.

Yuuri entrenó rigurosamente, quería ser lo suficientemente bueno para que algún día pudiera enfrentarse a Viktor en un partido de Quidditch, pero año tras año durante las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin, sus nervios habían sido más grandes que él, haciendo que su más grande sueño nunca llegara a suceder. Cuando finalmente pudo entrar al equipo, Viktor ya se había graduado y había dejado la escuela, sin siquiera llegar a saber quién era Yuuri. La carrera de Yuuri como jugador de Quidditch en la escuela no fue exactamente mundana, sin embargo, nunca alcanzó el estatus legendario de la de Viktor.

Después de que Viktor se fue, logró reprimir su admiración infantil y por años pensó que la había superado con éxito, incluso que la había olvidado. Pero después, aceptó el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts y todo lo que creía olvidado regresó, está vez con mucha más fuerza que la anterior. Ahora, Viktor era más maduro, más exitoso y mucho más encantador y Yuuri quedo embelesado desde el momento en que lo volvió a ver.

Y después por alguna razón, Viktor se había propuesto plantarse firmemente en la vida de Yuuri, y lo que alguna vez fue una inocente y lejana atracción infantil, se convirtió en algo mucho más difícil de contener. Viktor era amable, divertido, gracioso y abierto y Yuuri simplemente se había enamorado de nuevo. Pero Viktor nunca podría saber eso. La situación podía arruinar la amistad que había crecido entre ellos y Yuuri no quería arriesgarla por nada del mundo. Así que se sentía afortunado con lo tenía.

"Si, si," dijo Phichit despectivamente, quitándole importancia a su argumento agitando una mano, "Todo el mundo ama a Nikiforov, eso ya lo sé. Pero a ti _realmente_ te gusta. Y por lo que acabo de ver, tu pareces gustarle también. Mucho más de lo que me has estado contando en tus cartas."

"Ya se, "contestó Yuuri. Él aún estaba tratando de hacerse a la idea de que alguien como Viktor hubiera elegido pasar tiempo con alguien como él. Mencionárselo a Phichit hubiera sido tentar demasiado al destino cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la razón de por que estaba ocurriendo. "Somos... ¿amigos? ¿Creo? Creo que somos amigos"

"Seguro..." dijo Phichit con un tono desconfiado en su voz. "Amigos"

Le dedicó a Yuuri una mirada severa y Yuuri lo miró de vuelta, negándose a ser el primero en romper el contacto visual. Finalmente, Phichit habló de nuevo.

"De todas formas, ¿Cómo es que empezó?" continuó. "Has estado enseñando aquí todo un año antes de que yo llegara y ni una vez escribiste para decirme que tú y el profesor Nikiforov se habían convertido en _amigos_ "

"Simplemente... ¿paso?" contestó Yuuri, ni siquiera él estaba completamente seguro. Si hubiera sido solo por él se hubiera mantenido lo suficientemente alejado del camino de Viktor en un lugar donde los sentimientos y el trabajo no se mezclarían y probablemente Viktor aún seguiría sin siquiera saber su nombre. Fue la extraña insistencia de Viktor de empezar a pasar tiempo con él lo que lo había insertado tan profundamente en la vida de Yuuri.

Las cejas de Phichit subieron lentamente hasta alcanzar su línea del cabello mientras Yuuri hablaba, Phichit soltó un bufido sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

" _Amigos_ " dijo de nuevo, con incredulidad envolviendo el tono en el que habló. Yuuri entendió a lo que se refería. Viktor era una persona muy afectuosa y era fácil confundir su naturaleza cariñosa con algo más. Pero esa era simplemente la forma de ser de Viktor.

"Bueno más le vale no haberse adueñado del puesto de tu mejor amigo Yuuri. Tú sabes que eso está reservado para mi" añadió Phichit entre risas.

"Por supuesto" Yuuri aceptó sonriendo de nuevo. Cuando Yuko y Takeshi se graduaron cuando él estaba apenas cursaba su quinto año, se sintió muy solitario. Pero entonces, Phichit entró a su vida repentinamente negándose a marcharse y habían estado muy unidos desde entonces. Y él no lo hubiera preferido de otra forma. Lo que sea que había pasado con Viktor mientras él y Phichit habían estado separados no lograría tumbar a Phichit de su puesto, nadie lo haría.

"Probablemente deberíamos de irnos a la cama" señaló Yuuri, mirando alrededor del comedor que los rodeaba, el cual comenzaba a vaciarse rápidamente. El trimestre empezaba al siguiente día y ambos tenían clases que enseñar.

"Nop" contestó Pichit, tomando su brazo al tiempo que lo jalaba para obligarlo a levantarse de su silla. "Voy a tu oficina para qué podamos tener una conversación de calidad entre mejores amigos y tú me vas a decir todo a detalle sobre cómo es que tú y Viktor Nikiforov se convirtieron en _amigos_."

* * *

Al siguiente día Yuuri estaba nervioso. Las clases el primer día del trimestre siempre eran enervantes. Enseñar a la siguiente generación de magos era una enorme responsabilidad una que a menudo hacía sentir a Yuuri exaltado.

Afortunadamente, su primera clase fue compuesta por nerviosos alumnos de primer año, algunos ni siquiera habían utilizado una varita en su vida. Yuuri disfrutaba enseñar a los de primer año, a menudo se aferraban a cada una de sus palabras y siempre había un jadeo de deleite cuando se transformaba en un caniche al final de la lección para dar una demostración de transfiguración mágica avanzada.

Las lecciones que ensañaba a los de primer año también eran relativamente fáciles. La transfiguración mágica podía ser considerada una materia difícil, pero convertir fósforos en agujas a penas y resultaba magia desafiante, las lecciones estaban diseñadas para ayudarlos a adecuarse a las bases y nada más. Pasó su primera hora alentando a los nerviosos alumnos de once años y corrigiendo todos los infortunados accidentes que sucedieron. Al final, muchos de los fósforos lucían considerablemente más metálicos y puntiagudos de lo que estaban al principio y Yuuri lo considero un éxito.

La segunda hora sin embargo fue más desafiante. Esta vez la clase estaba enteramente formada por alumnos de séptimo año, todos preparándose para presentar sus EXTASIS y en necesidad de enseñanza mucho más avanzada.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?" preguntó a la clase completa, mirando alrededor del mar de rostros familiares. Después de haberles dado clase durante el año anterior los conocía bastante bien y ellos se sentían lo suficiente cómodos con él para dejar de lado la desconfianza inicial que sentían con un profesor nuevo.

El buscador y prefecto de Hufflepuff Otabek fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Qué nivel de magia se espera que sepamos para los exámenes?" preguntó, con el rostro serio. Otabek era un buen estudiante, callado y reservado la mayoría del tiempo, pero Yuuri lo había visto dentro del campo de Quidditch. Él era la razón del por que el equipo de Hufflepuff se había hecho paso hacia el segundo lugar, apenas y un puñado de puntos detrás de Gryffindor.

La pregunta los mantuvo ocupados por varios minutos, Yuuri les explicó las secciones del libro de texto que todavía debían cubrir y les dio un esquema básico de las lecciones para el año. Cuando la clase finalmente lució satisfecha, un poco nerviosa, otra estudiante levantó la mano.

"¿Quién es el nuevo profesor que estaba sentado con usted anoche?" preguntó, en tono curioso. "Pensé que ya teníamos un profesor de Estudios Muggle."

"Ese era el profesor Chulanont" explicó Yuuri, escuchando un murmuro de interés alrededor de la clase. Phichit podría haber dejado la escuela dos años atrás pero su nombre todavía era relativamente famoso en algunos círculos. Después de todo, su proyecto final de séptimo año para Estudios Muggle era la razón por la cual la escuela contaba con WiFi. "El estará entrenado todo el año con nosotros para obtener su título como profesor."

Yuuri sabía que la verdadera pasión de Phichit era la invención, mezclar lo muggle con lo mágico para crear nuevas e innovadoras ideas. Pero la enseñanza era un trabajo seguro y un buen comienzo para encaminarse y Celestino ya le había prometido una posición en el profesorado tan pronto como terminara su entrenamiento. Phichit podría inventar en su tiempo libre y Yuuri podría conservar a su mejor amigo cerca. Lo único que lamentaba era que a Phichit todavía le faltaban algunos años de preparación para que estuviera completamente cualificado y pudiera regresar a tomar una posición permanente.

Después de eso hubo algunas preguntas más, la mayoría acerca de los exámenes y las lecciones venideras. Finalmente pareció que no había más de que hablar, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con la lección un estudiante levantó la mano, con una pequeña sonrisita adornándole el rostro mientras lo hacía.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta? Yuuri preguntó y el estudiante asintió, con la sonrisa aun sin dejar su cara.

"¿El profesor Nikiforov es soltero?" preguntó y Yuuri sintió como su boca se abrió de asombro al tiempo que el salón comenzó a llenarse de risas ahogadas.

"Es pregunta es... completamente inapropiada" escupió, sabiendo que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo de vergüenza, tratando de hacer que el color bajara de sus mejillas, continuó. "La vida privada del profesor Nikiforov no es asunto suyo"

"¿Usted es soltero?" otro estudiante preguntó y Yuuri lamentó haber dejado que los estudiantes hicieran preguntas.

"Como lo dije antes, esa pregunta es inapropiada" dijo firmemente, forzando abajo su vergüenza para no hacerla notoria y sonando tan severo como pudo con la cara todavía brillantemente roja. "Y les sugiero que no vuelvan a preguntar cosas como esas amenos de que quieran que empiece a descontar puntos de sus casas."

Estar confinado en un castillo lleno de adolescentes chismosos a veces resultaba una maldición, no era la primera vez que un estudiante preguntaba por la vida privada de un profesor. Cualquier fragmento de chismorreo era lanzado con avidez y siempre había unos cuantos alborotadores que buscaban descubrir nuevos y jugosos trozos de información para compartir. Aunque Yuuri estaba completamente seguro de que mucha más gente estaría interesada en el hecho de que Viktor era soltero y no en el hecho de que él también lo era.

Decidido a dejar todo el tema en olvido tan rápido como fuera posible finalmente comenzó con la lección, terminó la sesión asignándoles el primer ensayo del trimestre. La clase que quejó cuando lo hizo, pero él se negó a sentir cualquier tipo de simpatía por ellos. El EXTASIS de trasfiguraciones era notoriamente difícil de pasar y él estaba determinado a estar seguro de que toda la clase estuviera completamente preparada. Y esperaba que la inesperada tarea les impidiera hacer más preguntas incomodas en el futuro.

Con el final de la lección vino el primer descanso y Yuuri aprovecho el tiempo para finalmente escapar del salón. Dejando fuera el pequeño inconveniente del inicio de la segunda clase, sus lecciones habían estado marchando sorpresivamente bien hasta el momento. Ese año tenía mucha más confianza en sus enseñanzas de lo que había estado el año anterior, cuando aún era nuevo y estaba constantemente aterrorizado de estropearlo todo.

La sala de profesores era en el mismo piso que su salón así que decidió tomar un rápido descanso ahí, mientras caminaba por los familiares pasillos y veía a los estudiantes correr apurados de un lado a otro a su alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, vio una cabeza rubia familiar que caminaba hacia él, los colores verdes y plateados de su corbata lo marcaban como uno de los de su propia casa.

"Yuri", lo llamó y Yuri levantó la vista, su expresión se transformó en una de molestia cuando vio quien había llamado su nombre. Yuuri ya se había dado por vencido al esperar respeto del malhumorado estudiante de quinto año, pero sabía que los insultos que Yuri a menudo le lanzaba ya no tenían malicia detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué?" Yuri gritó, acercándose a él mirando a Yuuri con una expresión expectante en su rostro.

"¿Vas a hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch este año?" preguntó Yuuri, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Yuri era un brillante buscador que había ganado muchos partidos en el pasado. Si la casa de Slytherin quería una oportunidad para ganar la copa de Quidditch ese año, lo necesitaban en el equipo.

"Por supuesto que lo haré" Yuri simplemente rodó los ojos, luciendo irritado. "Si JJ gana una vez más lo maldeciré yo mismo"

"Yo te aconsejaría que no lo hagas" señaló Yuuri, aunque podía entender a la perfección la frustración de Yuri. Él quería ganar tanto como el resto de su casa, el haberse convertido en maestro no había cambiado ese hecho ni un poco. "A menos claro que quieras romper otro récord de detención"

Yuri simplemente le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de irse, Yuuri se giró para observar a su rebelde estudiante marcharse.

"Le agradas, ¿sabes?" la voz de Viktor llegó detrás de él y Yuuri saltó, soltando un embarazoso chillido de sorpresa mientras se giraba para encararlo. Viktor sonrió burlón ante la reacción de Yuuri, luciendo satisfecho consigo mismo.

Por un segundo, Yuuri no hizo más que mirarlo embobado, admirando la manera que la sonrisa de Viktor iluminaba su cara. Cuando finalmente procesó las palabras de Viktor soltó una risotada y les quitó importancia agitando una mano. A Yuri Plisetsky no le agradaba nadie, excepto tal vez su amigo Otabek, quien era la única persona en el castillo cuya presencia toleraba. Incluso como su jefe de casa Yuuri hace tiempo se había dado por vencido con él.

"Lo dudo" bromeó, pero Viktor solo levantó una ceja, luciendo divertido.

"En serio" insistió. "He estado dándole clases por cinco años, puedo notar cuando odia a alguien mucho menos de lo usual. Al menos te respeta. A su modo, creo que te admira"

Yuuri tuvo que reírse ante eso, admiración definitivamente no era algo que su alumno sentía por él. Principalmente molestia y tal vez un poco de gratitud cuando Yuuri le perdonaba la tarea extra antes de los partidos de Quidditch, como lo hacía con todos los estudiantes que jugaban para los equipos de sus casas.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primera mañana del trimestre?" preguntó, decidiendo que no valía la pena discutir por el asunto, Viktor simplemente se rio.

"Solo tuve que apagar tres incendios esta mañana" sonrió "Así que lo considero un éxito."

"¿De verdad?" Yuuri contestó juguetonamente. "Pensé que amabas los incendios. Pensarías que fue un fracaso si no hubieras apagado ninguno el primer día"

"Bueno, los incendios hacen las lecciones más interesantes", concedió Viktor con una risotada. En el castillo, sus clases de encantamientos eran consideradas como algo cercano a lo legendario y nunca ningún estudiante sabía que esperar después de atravesar la puerta. Algunas terminaban espectacularmente y otras acababan en desastre, pero aparentemente de cualquier manera siempre eran tremendamente divertidas. Algunos de los otros profesores habían puesto en tela de juicio los singulares métodos de Viktor, pero como el profesor con los estudiantes con las mejor calificados de la escuela, nadie podía afirmar que no eran eficaces.

"Y déjame adivinar, ¿Dejaste tarea el primer día?" Viktor agregó y Yuuri asintió mientras Viktor levantaba una ceja burlón.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿tú no?" Yuuri preguntó de vuelta y Viktor hizo una mueca dolida.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó, causando que algunos de los estudiantes que aún rondaban por el pasillo se giraran curiosos a mirarlo. "Sabes lo mucho que odio dejar tarea tan temprano en el trimestre."

"Se lo mucho que odias calificarla" contestó Yuuri. El odio de Viktor por calificar tarea y hacer papeleo era notorio entre el staff de Hogwarts. Si no hubiera sido un excelente profesor Yuuri estaba seguro de que Celestino le hubiera dicho algo, pero como lo era, el problema nunca era mencionado.

El talento real de Viktor estaba en la práctica, enseñar estudiantes e inventar hechizos para vendérselos al ministerio. Su nombre era famoso alrededor del mundo mágico por sus nuevos y revolucionarios encantamientos, era una maravilla que Hogwarts había logrado mantenerlo con ellos por tanto tiempo. El ministerio estaba prácticamente rogándole que fuera a trabajar para ellos, pero Viktor había rechazado la oferta un y otra vez. Le había explicado a Yuuri que le gustaba la libertad que trabajar en Hogwarts le daba, siendo capaz de crear nuevos hechizos en su tiempo libre sin que el ministerio estuviese constantemente supervisándolo. Celestino se hacía de la vista gorda ante los más desastrosos resultados de sus experimentaciones e ignoraba el gran faltante de papeleo y Viktor a cambio seguía enseñando para él. La situación beneficiaba a ambos y Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse egoístamente agradecido ante la situación que hacía que Viktor se quedara en Hogwarts con él.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar la campana sonó anunciando el final de receso. El tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que Yuuri hubiera esperado, le lanzó una mirada apenada a Viktor antes de girarse para regresar a sus lecciones de nuevo.

"¿Te veo en el almuerzo?" Viktor preguntó y Yuuri asintió antes de encaminarse al final del pasillo. Cuando no estaba pensando en ello, sus sentimientos por Viktor algunas veces eran fáciles de ocultar. Pero cuando Viktor sonreía o se reía o lo miraba de cierta manera, hacía que todo viniera de nuevo en avalancha inundándolo de nuevo. Era increíblemente inconveniente.

Se deshizo de esos pensamientos mientras regresaba a su salón de clases. Después de todo había más clases que dar.

* * *

Al final del día Phichit se encontraba en la oficina de Yuuri, con las piernas sobre el escritorio mientras finalmente se relajaban después de tan largo día. Phichit puso a Yuuri al corriente con todo lo que había sucedido, lamentándose del estado del departamento de Estudios Muggle y ya planeando mejoras para el mismo, mientras Yuuri lo escuchaba y ocasionalmente le contaba sus propias historias. Cuando le contó sobre Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit simplemente se rio.

"Apuesto que si te admira" apuntó Phichit, sonando alegre. "Tienes el récord de la atrapada de snitch más rápida en la historia de la escuela. Te admiran muchas más personas de las que crees."

"Por favor Phichit, habla en serio," Yurui bufó, mirando a Phichit con incredulidad, "Si alguien aquí va a ser admirado por ser una leyenda de Quidditch en la escuela, es Viktor"

Phichit simplemente giró los ojos.

"¿Viktor de nuevo?" preguntó y Yuuri se tensó, esperando que la conversación no tomará el rumbo que estaba pensando. "Tú si que hablas mucho de él para que sea alguien quien supuestamente es 'sólo tu amigo'. Honestamente Yuuri, sal con él de una buena vez y termina con esto. Sé que quieres."

"No podría salir con él" apuntó Yuuri, esperando cambiar el tema de la conversación tan rápido como fuera posible. Una relación entre él y Viktor nunca sucedería, él estaba consciente de ello. "Trabajamos juntos, sería inapropiado."

"¿Quién dice?" preguntó Phichit, bajando las piernas del escritorio y sentándose derecho, sonriendo ante la obvia vergüenza de Yuuri. "Los colegas salen juntos todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Celestino no tendría problema con eso."

"Bueno, incluso si pudiéramos, Viktor no me ve de esa manera," agregó Yuuri, determinado a que la conversación terminara. "Él tiene un montón de gente arrastrándose detrás de él todo el tiempo, completamente enamorados de él. No necesita que yo sea uno más del montón. Él ni siquiera tiene que saberlo."

"No lo sé Yuuri," dijo Phichit, sonando dudoso. "Él estaba actuando muy amistoso contigo anoche. Yo no estaría tan seguro."

"Si, porque somos _amigos_ ," enfatizó Yuuri. "Él no me ve de otra manera."

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de estar completamente seguro," le dijo Phichit, enmascarando su rostro en una expresión de fingida seriedad. "Transforma tu escritorio en una cama y espéralo acostado la próxima vez que entré al salón y ve cómo reacciona. A menos claro que prefieras los escritorios, porque en ese caso..."

"Phichit basta," Yuuri gruñó, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos para bloquear el resto de lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decir, "Nunca va a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien, no diré más" concedió Phichit, dejando el tema del lado, aunque Yuuri estaba seguro de que aún no había escuchado el final del asunto. "Al menos por ahora. Ahora siéntate y tráeme el whiskey de fuego que yo sé que tienes uno escondido por aquí. Fue un día muy largo y tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar."

* * *

El resto de esa semana pasó con relativa normalidad y Yuuri decidió que el año había comenzado con el pie derecho. Phichit se estaba adecuando a su trabajo muy bien, el salón de Viktor solo había sido evacuado una vez y la mayoría de los alumnos de Yuuri estaban manejando la nueva magia mejor de lo esperado. Su enamoramiento estaba bajo control y nadie parcia haberse percatado de este aún. En general la vida iba bastante bien.

Desafortunadamente para él, el destino tenía una manera de asegurar que nada funcionara tan bien por mucho tiempo.

Durante su última lección de la semana. Viktor apareció en su salón de clases. No era una ocurrencia inusual. Por alguna razón durante el último año, Viktor había generado la tendencia de pasar por sus clases, apareciendo inesperadamente e interrumpiendo la lección, molestando a Yuuri sin pena alguna y dejándolo sonrojado y hecho un manojo de nervios tras su paso. Durante toda la semana, el aula de Yuuri había estado visiblemente libre de Viktor, hasta que finalmente volvió a aparecer.

Cuando llegó, Yuuri estaba en medio de una lección particularmente difícil. La transfiguración humana siempre era complicada y normalmente daba paso a embarazosos accidentes para los alumnos, así que él quería estar completamente seguro de que todos entendieran la teoría antes de avanzar a la práctica. Estaba explicando la complicada técnica para la transformación de color del cabello, cuando Viktor se coló dentro del salón. Por la forma en la que se movía, parecía que quería pasar desapercibido, aun así, la clase entra volteó a verlo al segundo en el que entró al aula. Viktor era todo menos discreto.

Viktor le dedicó a la clase una encantadora sonrisa y agitó la mano tratando de evadir las miradas, poniendo los ojos fijos en Yuuri.

"Necesito a su profesor prestado por un momento, pero puede esperar" dijo ligeramente y Yuuri tuvo que contener un quejido. No era que no quisiera ver a Viktor, pero estaba en medio de una clase y siempre se distraía cada que Viktor estaba cerca. Tratar de ocultar sus inconvenientes sentimientos románticos del otro hombre y de la clase en general le resultaba sumamente difícil cuando Viktor le sonreía y hacía ingeniosos comentarios durante toda la lección.

"Siéntate allí y estaré contigo en un minuto" le indicó señalando con la cabeza hacia uno de los escritorios vacíos al final del aula, Viktor saltó dentro del escritorio que le fue indicado, balanceando sus piernas elegantemente y sonriendo ante la exasperada expresión de Yuuri.

"Ahora, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de que empecemos?" preguntó a la clase y un estudiante levantó la mano, luciendo nervioso.

"Profesor, ¿Podría hacer una demostración?" preguntó, su voz sonando un poco aprehensiva. Era una pregunta justa, la trasfiguración humana era intimidante después de todo y Yuuri estaba a punto de acceder a la demostración cuando al final del aula, vio un travieso brillo reflejado en los ojos de Viktor.

"Vas a necesitar un voluntario," dijo casualmente deslizándose del escritorio que estaba ocupando y abriéndose paso al frente de la clase. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Yuuri y tenía una traviesa sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Lo cual no ayudaba al estado emocional de Yuuri en lo más mínimo. "Ya que te interrumpí, déjame ayudarte."

"De verdad no hay necesidad," insistió Yuuri. Pero Viktor ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, mirándolo expectante. La clase también lo miraba atentamente y no pudo pensar en una excusa suficientemente convincente para negarse. Así que, se aclaró la garganta y levantó su varita, tratando de concentrarse en lo qué iba hacer.

La lección era sobre la transfiguración de color en el cabello, pero Yuuri apenas y se convencía a atreverse a usar el hechizo en Viktor. Su largo y platinado cabello era un sobresaliente recordatorio de su ascendencia Veela, en ese momento caía como hermosa y ondulada cascada por su espalda, atrapando la luz cada que se movía. Viktor era completamente hermoso pero su cabello era especialmente encantador, Yuri había fantaseado varias veces con pasar los dedos entre las delicadas hebras plateadas. Parecía casi un sacrilegio cambiarlo de alguna manera.

"Vamos Yuuri," le dijo Viktor ante su vacilación al tiempo que Yuuri trataba de alejar de su mente los increíblemente inútiles pensamientos que estaba teniendo, la clase los miraba con anticipación y con un tono desafiante y provocador Viktor continuó "La transfiguración humana es tu especialidad, ¿no? Hazme lucir hermoso."

"Pero si tú ya eres hermoso" soltó Yuuri antes de que pudiera detenerse.

De verdad había estado muy equivocado. El año había tenido un comienzo terrible.


	2. Septiembre - Noviembre

"No pudo haber sido tan malo" Phichit lo consolaba mientras Yuuri escondía la cabeza entre las manos y dejaba escapar otro lamento adolorido.

"No tienes idea," murmuró Yuuri al tiempo que Phichit le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Apreciaba la demostración de apoyo, pero también podía sentir los finos temblores que corrían a través de la palma de Phichit mientras trataba de aguantar la risa, lo cual lo hacía desconfiar bastante de la simpatía de su amigo.

"¿Y qué hiciste después de decir eso?" Preguntó Phichit y Yuuri presionó la cabeza aún más entre sus manos, deseando que pudiera borrar el recuerdo para siempre. Tal vez simplemente podría pedirle a Phichit que le conjurara un Obliviate y lo ayudara a olvidar el recuerdo de todos los mortificantes sucesos que le habían pasado en la vida.

"Traté de simplemente dejarlo pasar", suspiró, mientras Phichit asentía compresivamente al escucharlo. "Pensé que si tal vez me concentraba en la demostración todo mundo lo olvidaría y no pasaría más, pero entré en pánico"

Viktor se había quedado allí observándolo, sonriendo con deleite, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos mientras lanzaba un rápido "Bueno, ya somos dos", después de eso, toda la calma y la compostura de Yuuri se habían salido por la ventana. Afortunadamente, la respuesta de Viktor pareció indicar que lo había tomado como broma, pero su sarcástica contestación había dejado a Yuuri nervioso y con la lengua enredada. Después de eso, simplemente actuó sin pensar, con la esperanza de que la demostración avanzara lo más rápido posible, y por eso estaba ahí, escondiéndose en la oficina de Phichit y jurando no volver a salir nunca más.

"Puede que le haya teñido las cejas de azul" murmuró Yuuri, sintiendo como el rubor se extendía por toda su cara ante el recuerdo. Phichit lo observo por un segundo y después estalló en carcajadas, jadeando por aire mientras Yuuri lo miraba indignado.

"Lo siento, lo siento," se disculpó Phichit entre jadeos mientras veía la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de Yuuri.

"No estaba pensando claro, ¿de acuerdo?" replicó Yuuri, tratando de minimizar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y fallando en el intento. "Entre en pánico después de lo que dije y no quería transformar su cabello porque... bueno... ya sabes..."

Hizo un gesto vago y frustrado con las manos y Phichit asintió solemnemente, aunque Yuuri pudo ver que todavía estaba tratando de contener la risa histérica que lo invadía.

"Si Yuuri, ya sé que has querido trenzar su cabello desde que tenías once años" se burló y Yuuri le dedicó una mirada de profunda traición.

Era verdad que una de las primeras cosas que notó de Viktor había sido su cabello. El singular brillo plateado que tenía, la forma en que atrapaba la luz, lo que lo hacía parecer como si brillara. Era el rasgo de Veela más prominente de Viktor y este lo lucia orgulloso, manteniéndolo largo y atándolo en una extensa variedad de elegantes peinados que habían maravillado a Yuuri en su juventud. Así que sí, a Yuuri le gustaba el cabello de Viktor y no había querido cambiarlo por una demostración de clase, pero Phichit no tenía por que comentarlo así.

"Simplemente no quería arruinarlo," contestó a la defensiva al tiempo que Phichit le sonreía de vuelta, claramente disfrutando su dolor. "Pero estaba enseñando una clase sobre la transformación mágica del cabello así que elegí la siguiente mejor opción."

"¿La siguiente mejor opción era teñir sus cejas de azul?" le dijo Phichit dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad y Yuuri soltó un lamento de nuevo, enterrando una vez más su cabeza entre sus manos. Actuó sin pensar, aún alterado por las palabras que había dejado escapar segundos atrás e hizo simplemente lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Bueno, no puede sen tan malo como crees," intentó Phichit, volviendo a acariciar su espalda con la palma de la mano, formando tranquilizadores círculos mientras Yuuri quería desaparecer, "¿Qué te dijo después?"

"Solo se rió," Yuri soltó un suspiro. "Y dijo que a pesar de que había sido una idea interesante él pensaba que no le quedaba para nada. Después de eso arreglé sus cejas y salí corriendo del salón tan pronto como la lección terminó."

"Bueno, al menos pensó que fue gracioso," le dijo Phichit, conjurando una silla junto a Yuuri y sentándose junto a él, para comenzar a hablar de nuevo y poder verlo a los ojos "Probablemente, no fue tan vergonzoso cómo crees que fue."

Yuuri quiso replicar, pero decidió dar el asunto por terminado. Lo único que quería era olvidar el incidente y continuar con su vida.

"Simplemente ríete del asunto la próxima vez que lo veas", le aconsejó Phichit. "Se supone que son amigos, ¿recuerdas? Nos hemos hecho mucho peores cosas el uno al otro accidentalmente y no te has librado de mí todavía. ¿Recuerdas el incidente de la nariz?"

Yuuri prefería no hacerlo, practicar para los exámenes el uno en el otro cuando ambos estaban terriblemente nerviosos había resultado en una serie de incidentes que preferiría no recordar, pero Phichit tenía razón. Viktor simplemente se había reído del asunto y era improbable que el incidente dañara su relación en lo absoluto, a excepción de que tal vez Viktor bromearía al respecto en el futuro.

"Los amigos no dejan a sus amigos por transformaciones mal hechas," bromeó Phicht. "Aunque," agregó, luciendo intrigado de nuevo. "Aún no me has explicado cómo es que se volvieron amigos en primer lugar"

Yuuri se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, él aún seguía bastante confundido acerca de eso. La primera noche del trimestre había intentado explicarle a Phichit lo que pasó, pero no tenían mucho que decir al respecto o más información que pudiera ofrecerle.

"Simplemente pasó," le dijo Yuuri. "Pasamos un montón de tiempo uno al lado del otro y simplemente ... pasó. "

"Si, pero fue él quien lo empezó, ¿Cierto?" Phichit insistió y Yuuri asintió, recordando. El cambió había sido asombroso, un minuto Yuuri se encontraba feliz admirando a Viktor desde la lejanía y al siguiente Viktor se había plantado en el centro de la vida de Yuuri sin intención de marcharse nunca más. Pasando tiempo con Yuuri constantemete hasta que rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos.

"Si, durante el segundo trimestre." Contestó, recapitulando de nuevo los eventos en su cabeza. "Al principio no creó que realmente haya sabido quien era yo, al menos no hasta el Baile de Navidad. Luego, después de las vacaciones de invierno, de repente...se acercó y no se fue."

Su primer contacto real con Viktor era otro de esos incidentes que Yuuri trataba inútilmente de desterrar de su mente. Después de casi todo un trimestre de exitosamente no hacer el ridículo y de mantenerse fuera del camino de Viktor, todo se fue por el caño la noche del Baile de Navidad.

La presión y el estrés de su primer año de enseñanza coincidiendo con el Torneo de los Tres Magos había sido suficientemente malo para su estado, pero el hecho de que su perro Vicchan hubiera muerto esa misma mañana había sido demasiado. Aun así, se esperaba que Yuuri apareciera en el Baile de Navidad para representar a la escuela, así que asistió y paso la mayor parte del tiempo escondido por los rincones del Gran Comedor, distraído y tratando de no llorar o de hacer el ridículo. En una de sus vueltas, sin notarlo se giró y chocó contra el mismo Viktor, derramando su bebida y arruinando la parte frontal de la túnica de gala de Viktor en el proceso, en frente no solo de la mayoría de su propia escuela si no de otras dos también.

Yuuri se había disculpado excesivamente, incluso mientras Viktor agitaba la mano para alejar su pánico mientras reía y decía algo sobre que nunca le había gustado esa túnica de todos modos, desapareciendo la mancha al instante. Tan pronto como pudo, Yuuri escapó, para luego aislarse en un rincón muriendo de vergüenza y beber una cantidad considerable de whisky de fuego para que le ayudara a ahogar su humillación. Cuando despertó el día siguiente, con una horrible resaca y una carta de sus padres pidiéndole que regresara a casa para las fiestas, empacó y se marchó inmediatamente, no queriendo ver a Viktor a los ojos nunca más. Dejar cómo primera impresión, el ser torpe y después esconderse definitivamente era de lo peor.

Sin embrago, el incidente claramente no había afectado su relación con Viktor en lo más mínimo, considerando que cuando Yuuri regresó de las vacaciones Viktor repentinamente parecía más amigable de lo usual. Algo que rápidamente había comenzado con que Viktor lo tomará bajo su tutela como nuevo profesor había evolucionado a la gran amistad que ahora tenían. Pero aún no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado cada vez que pensaba en ello, y cada vez que escuchaba a alguien mencionar el "incidente del Baile de Navidad" hacía oídos sordos y se apresuraba a escapar avergonzado. Había cosas que definitivamente no necesitaba recordar y esa noche sin duda era una de ellas.

"Y ahora son 'amigos'," terminó Phichit. "Honestamente Yuuri, estas dejando pasar demasiadas oportunidades. ¿Cuánta gente puede presumir de que sale con su héroe de la infancia?"

"¡Él no era mi héroe en la infancia!" protestó Yuuri débilmente y Phichit le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

"Tuviste un poster de él colgado sobre tu cama por años," apuntó secamente. "Solías garabatear 'Yuuri Nikiforov' en todos tus pergaminos cuando estabas aburrido."

"Phichit," Yuuri gruñó, pero su amigo solo agitó una mano mientras se reía burlonamente.

"Lo sé, lo sé," sonrió, pinchando a Yuuri cariñosamente en el costado mientras Yuuri le lanzaba una mirada despiadada. "Son sólo amigos."

El tono de Phichit no era alentador en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Afortunadamente después de eso, la vida de Yuuri regresó relativamente a la normalidad. O al menos, tan normal como la vida en Hogwarts podía llegar a ser. Viktor seguía tan amistoso como siempre, Phichit había logrado revolucionar el departamento de estudios muggle en cuestión de semanas y Yuuri había logrado no avergonzarse demasiado después del incidente que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Sin embrago, la vida en Hogwarts podía llegar a ser agotadora y después de un día particularmente agobiante Yuuri no quería hacer más que descansar. Se dejó caer en su silla en el salón de los profesores soltando un quejido, con la intención de no moverse por lo menos en varias semanas. Junto a él, Viktor estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, con Makkachin tendido bajo sus pies. Ver a Viktor ahí era una ocurrencia común, sus sillas en el salón de maestros solían estar a lados opuestos del lugar, pero un día Viktor había aparecido juntó a él y ya no se había movido.

"¿Algo interesante?" preguntó Yuuri cansado, apuntando vagamente al periódico donde una foto de la ministra Baranovskaya lo miraba severamente. Viktor sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que dejaba el periódico de lado y se giraba dedicándole una sonrisa a Yuuri la cual hizo que su corazón diera un salto en su pecho.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó y Yuuri suspiró, girando los ojos ante el recuerdo.

"Estaba tratando de enseñar a los de quinto año cómo transformar paredes en entradas," explicó recordando el desafortunado incidente con claridad. "Yuri Plisetsky se frustró cuando no pudo hacerlo y decidió abrir un agujero en la pared con una explosión".

Viktor dejó escapar una risita que rápidamente trató de ocultar con una expresión sobria.

"Eso suena como un gran alboroto que limpiar," dijo, con la boca fija en una línea recta mientras trataba de no reírse otra vez.

"No habrás sido tú quien le enseño el encantamiento Bombarda, ¿verdad?" preguntó Yuuri, arqueando una ceja y Viktor levantó las manos rindiéndose, con una mirada de inocencia fingida en su cara.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tiene talento con la magia destructiva," contestó y Yuuri giró los ojos, mirando a Viktor con cariño.

"La próxima vez que lo haga, tú lo vas a limpiar," advirtió y Viktor sonrió como respuesta, asintiendo y haciendo que Yuuri también sonriera. Mientras que el incidente había sido frustrante en su momento, al menos había terminado siendo una divertida historia que contar, que los hizo reír a ambos.

Al lado de Viktor, Makkachin dejó escapar un ladrido emocionado ante la risa, meneando la cola mientras miraba a ambos. Viktor se agachó para rascarle detrás de las orejas mientras Yuuri lo observaba con cariño. Todavía extrañaba desesperadamente a Vicchan, incluso un año después de su muerte, pero tener a Makkachin alrededor ayudaba bastante.

Agachándose, también comenzó a acariciar a Makkachin y el perro jadeó feliz, rodando para exponer su vientre mientras Yuuri le acariciaba.

"Celestino debería deshacerse de esa absurda regla que dice que los estudiantes solo pueden tener lechuzas, gatos o sapos cómo mascotas," Viktor reflexionó distraídamente mientras los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. "Los perros son mucho mejores."

"No dejes que Yuri Plisetsky te escuche decir eso," bromeó Yuuri y Viktor dejó escapar una risotada. La feroz protección de Yuri sobre su gato Potya era bien conocida alrededor de la escuela, así como la tendencia de Potya de rasguñar a todo aquel que no le gustaba. Que en realidad se trataba de todas las personas en la escuela, menos el mismo Yuri. En comparación, Makkachin era, posiblemente, el perro mejor educado que Yuuri había conocido jamás, hasta el punto de que no estaba muy seguro de creer la insistencia de Viktor de que el caniche era completamente normal.

"De todas formas, no es como si tú hubieras hecho caso a la regla cuando estabas en la escuela" agregó Yuuri mientras Viktor sonreía. Las reglas sobre las mascotas de los estudiantes podían no ser tan laxas, aun así, Viktor había sido el primer y único estudiante en la historia que persuadió a la autoridad y logró pasearse por los pasillos de Hogwarts con un cachorro a su lado. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo había convencido al viejo director de aceptarlo, pero Makkachin se había quedado con él desde entonces.

"Si, pero nadie más ha traído un perro en años," apuntó Viktor luciendo un poco decepcionado. "Debería de haber más perros por aquí o Makka se sentirá solo."

Yuuri estaba de acuerdo. La falta de perros en Hogwarts lo había hecho extrañar a Vicchan cuando llegó a la escuela, ya que él nunca había sido capaz de burlar las reglas tan descaradamente como Viktor y no se atrevió a llevarlo al castillo de todos modos. Cuando regresó cómo maestro, había discutido con Celestino la probabilidad de llevar a Vicchan con él durante el segundo trimestre, una vez que se instalara mejor, pero desafortunadamente la repentina muerte de Vicchan puso rápidamente fin a esos planes.

"Es una lástima," murmuró Viktor mientras Yuuri apenas y le ponía atención, pues aún seguía concentrado en acariciar a Makkachin, "Hubo una vez un adorable caniche que Makka conoció cuando vine a la escuela unos años antes de estar oficialmente calificado como maestro. Pero un par de años más tarde cuando regresé ya no estaba. Su dueño debió de haberse graduado para entonces y lamentablemente no ha habido más perros por aquí desde aquella ocasión. Sólo un montón de lechuzas y de gatos."

Yuuri se atragantó con su propia saliva y tratando de ocultarlo, se vio envuelto en un ataque de tos que sorprendió a Viktor quien lo miró con preocupación. Yuuri tenía la esperanza de que ese particular incidente hubiera sido olvidado, pero al parecer no era así.

Después de pasar un muy estresante verano entrando con Celestino, quien era entonces profesor de transformaciones, llegó a su séptimo año en Hogwarts como un Animagus legalmente registrado, uno de los más jóvenes en la historia. Su forma de caniche era tan negra cómo su cabello con pequeñas marcas alrededor de sus ojos donde se acentuaban sus anteojos, gracias a eso Yuuri había encontrado un disfraz muy útil cuando quería vagar por los terrenos de la escuela sin ser reconocido. Mientras que ahora reservaba su transformación solamente a fines académicos, en ese entonces paso una significativa parte de su último año escolar en su forma animal, sobre todo cuando quería pensar o cuando no quería ser molestado.

El plan había funcionado de maravilla la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que finalmente un día se cruzó con un muy animado caniche el cual no pareció darse cuenta del hecho de que Yuuri, de hecho, no era un perro en lo absoluto. Seguido rápidamente por un muy animado humano que tampoco pareció darse cuenta de ese hecho clave.

Cómo era de esperarse, Yuuri reconoció a Viktor y a Makkachin al instante. Después se enteró de la razón exacta por la que Viktor había regresado a la escuela, con apenas veintidós años y ya con la oferta de una posición garantizada como profesor en la escuela apenas y terminara su entrenamiento pocos años después. Pero en ese momento todo lo que Yuuri supo fue que en un minuto se encontraba paseando feliz por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela y repentinamente al siguiente Viktor Nikiforov se encontraba frente de él llamándolo adorable y acariciando sus orejas, Yuuri estaba demasiado, demasiado apenado para transformarse de nuevo y sacar al otro hombre de su error.

Había sido un pequeño encuentro años y años atrás, mucho antes de que Viktor realmente regresara a la escuela como profesor e incluso mucho antes de que Yuuri se le uniera. En ese momento, Viktor todavía no tenía idea de quién era Yuuri y Yuuri había asumido que las cosas se quedarían así para siempre. Así que había desterrado el incidente de su cabeza y había jurado nunca hablar sobre eso con nadie excepto Phichit, quien lo había consolado en su humillación una vez que finalmente había podido escapar.

Escuchar a Viktor mencionar el incidente años más tarde, incluso de manera despreocupada, hizo que la vergüenza regresara a Yuuri con fuerza, mientras se juraba a si mismo nunca transformarse delante de Viktor bajo ninguna circunstancia, en caso de que fuera reconocido.

"Si, es una pena," murmuró, tratando de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas, con la cabeza aún inclinada hacía Makkachin, ocultando con éxito su dolorosa expresión, "Bueno, aún tengo ensayos que calificar esta noche, así que probablemente debería irme."

Salir antes de que Viktor se diera cuenta de la vergüenza que lo invadía parecía ser la mejor idea, así que se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el bufido indignado que soltó Makkachin ante la repentina falta de caricias, y se preparó para partir. Sin embargo, una cálida mano en su brazo lo detuvo y miró hacia abajo en dirección a Viktor quien lo observaba desde la silla, con una expresión de decepción en el rostro al ver que Yuuri se iba.

"También tengo que calificar algunas cosas esta noche," ofreció, sonando sincero. "¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina y lo hacemos juntos?"

Parte de Yuuri quería negarse, pero una parte más fuerte dentro él era impotente a la hora de rechazar cualquier oferta que Viktor hiciera. Y no era como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Calificar ensayos siempre era insoportablemente aburrido, sin importar qué, pero de alguna manera Viktor siempre lograba encontrar una manera de animar todo el asunto considerablemente. Durante el año anterior había invitado a Yuuri a trabajar juntos un par de veces y el tiempo siempre volaba mucho más rápido cuando tenía a Viktor a su lado, se la pasaban haciendo comentarios graciosos sobre respuestas particularmente malas y burlándose el uno del otro sobre sus estilos de enseñanza notablemente diferentes.

"Está bien," accedió Yuuri y Viktor le sonrió, levantándose de su silla y liderando la salida de la habitación. Makkachin los siguió felizmente mientras se abrían paso a través de los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la oficina de Viktor. Algunos estudiantes les dedicaron miradas curiosas mientras caminaban, pero ambos los ignoraron, pues estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos.

* * *

Conforme los meses pasaban, la rutina se estableció de nuevo en la vida del castillo. Halloween pasó y se fue mientras los nuevos estudiantes se acostumbraban a Hogwarts y los antiguos estudiantes se reajustaron a su vida cotidiana. La vida de Yuuri se convirtió en un gran torbellino que consistía en comer, enseñar y dormir. Y Viktor. Viktor era una presencia constante en su vida tanto cómo lo había sido el año anterior, sentándose uno al lado del otro durante las horas de comida, apareciendo repentinamente durante las lecciones de Yuuri, pasando tiempo juntos en el salón de profesores y cientos de otros pequeños momentos en los que Viktor simplemente existía en su mundo como siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Phichit se burlaba de Yuuri sin piedad, pero este se limitaba a ignorarlo con facilidad.

El primer gran cambio de rutina llegó con el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch, una de las cosas por las que, por meses, toda la escuela había estado esperando con ansias. Cuando noviembre finalmente llegó, todo mundo comenzó a prepararse para el torneo venidero y la tensión comenzó a formarse entre los equipos rivales de cada casa. El dinero pasaba de mano en mano conforme las apuestas eran hechas apuntando por un ganador y esto hacía que la sensación de emoción en el aire creciera.

Durante el primer partido de la temporada Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit y la mayoría del resto del personal de Hogwarts se encontraban en el palco de los profesores, esperando que el juego comenzara. El partido era particularmente importante para Yuuri ya que Slytherin jugaba contra Ravenclaw. Su vieja bufanda de Slytherin que había guardado incluso después de graduarse se encontraba envuelta en su cuello cubriéndolo del frio, Yuuri podía sentir la tensión viajar a través de su cuerpo mientras esperaba a que el partido comenzara.

"¿Nervioso?" preguntó Viktor, inclinándose con una sonrisa burlona y con sus piernas apoyadas en el asiento frente a él. Yuuri le lanzó una mirada de fingido desprecio. Se negaba a ver a su equipo perder de nuevo este año, el orgullo de la casa estaba en juego.

"Ganaremos," contestó confiado, aunque en sus interior lo nervios comenzaban a aglomerarse. Yuuri podía ya no jugar, pero el Quidditch seguía siendo parte importante en la vida en Hogwarts y la emoción del juego y la de ganar realmente nunca lo había dejado. Tampoco a Viktor, quien era igual de competitivo cuando su casa estaba involucrada.

"Suenas demasiado confiado por un equipo que quedó en tercero el año pasado." Apuntó Viktor con una sonrisa burlona. Su propio equipo también podría haber perdido ante Gryffindor el año anterior, pero sólo había sido por un margen muy pequeño. Slytherin en cambio, había quedado mucho más atrás.

"Aparte de que también es el año de Altin," agregó, asistiendo en dirección en donde se encontraba sentado en las gradas el buscador de Hufflepuff, mirando hacía el campo con una expresión indescifrable. Otabek Altin había llevado el trofeo al equipo de su casa en más de una ocasión, Yuuri sabía que su estrecha derrota ante Gryffindor el año anterior le había dolido. "¿De verdad crees que caerá sin dar pelea?"

"¿Y tú crees que Plisetsky lo hará?" Yuuri respondió y Viktor inclinó la cabeza, dando razón al punto. Otabek Altin podría ser la única persona que Yuri Plisetsky toleraba lo suficiente para considerarlo su amigo, pero dentro del campo de Quidditch no había compasión. Ninguno de los dos le daría al otro una oportunidad, Yuuri estaba muy seguro de eso. Los había visto jugar el uno contra el otro antes y sabía que la única excepción que Yuri hacía por su amigo era que no robaba los bates de los golpeadores para tratar de golpear a Otabek en la cara con una bludger como de vez en cuando lo hacía con JJ Leroy.

El silbato sonó y los jugadores se elevaron, Yuri sobrevoló al resto, con la túnica verde meciéndose con el viento y los ojos buscando en el aire. Ravenclaw tomó posesión de la quaffle casi inmediatamente y Yuuri trató de esconder el quejido de frustración que dejó escapar.

El partido avanzó rápidamente, la quaffle cambiaba de mano a mano con la velocidad de un rayo. Ravenclaw anotó el primer gol y luego el segundo, provocando una ola de aplausos de un lado de la multitud y gritos fuertes del otro. Mientras la mayor parte de la acción estaba pasando por debajo, Yuuri mantuvo su mirada centrada principalmente en los dos buscadores que todavía estaban dando vueltas por encima del campo. Como ex-buscador siempre le era más fácil ver el juego a través de los ojos de la posición que conocía bien. Junto a él, podía ver a Viktor haciendo lo mismo.

Fue apenas media hora después de que el partido comenzó cuando finalmente sucedió. Ravenclaw se encontraba en la delantera con cuarenta puntos sobre diez, sin embargo, fue Yuri quien se zambulló primero, el buscador de Ravenclaw solo notó lo que estaba sucediendo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Al momento que la multitud registró lo que estaba pasando, Yuri ya se había abierto camino a través del desorden de jugadores en el campo y salió de su empinada inmersión con un pequeño destello dorado sujetado fuertemente en su puño.

El lado verde y plateado de la multitud estalló en aplausos y Yuuri aplaudió también, sintiendo como una sonrisa orgullosa comenzaba a formarse en su cara. Viktor y Phichit aplaudieron junto a él, Viktor parecía impresionado por la rápida captura mientras que los jugadores descendieron a la tierra para reagruparse, el silbato que señaló el final del partido resonó a través del estadio.

"Te dije que ganaríamos," Yuuri sonrió burlonamente a Viktor, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos con gentileza.

"Prometiste que ganarías la copa, no el partido", respondió cuando los dos equipos comenzaron a abandonar el campo, y Yuri era felicitado cordialmente por su capitán por la repentina victoria. "Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer."

Juntos salieron de las gradas, Phichit se quedó atrás para poder hablar con el profesor Giacometti quien había estado sentado junto a Viktor durante el partido. Mientras salían, hablaban animadamente sobre los equipos y cada una de las posibilidades que tenían para llevarse la copa ese año, y aunque el objetivo de ambos era ganar, acordaron que siempre y cuando uno de sus equipos venciera a Gryffindor ambos podrían considerar el año un éxito.

Era una rutina tan natural para ambos, la competitividad amistosa que tenían sobre los equipos de sus casas, el analizar el juego, bromear y reír juntos mientras regresaban al castillo. El año anterior, Yuuri nunca habría considerado que sería capaz siquiera de mantener una conversación con Viktor y sin embargo en ese momento el ser amigos lo sentía tan fácil como respirar. Y si, de vez en cuando sentía que su corazón vibraba un poco cuando escuchaba la risa de Viktor o cuando se percataba de la forma en que el sol iluminaba sus ojos, aunque podía fácilmente dejarlo de lado. Al menos por un instante.

* * *

Después del primer desastroso 'incidente', el cual afortunadamente ya había sido olvidado, Yuuri había estado haciendo un trabajo excelente en el negocio de la negación. Él y Viktor eran tan amigos como siempre, nadie había mencionado el primer incidente durante meses y los sentimientos increíblemente persistentes de Yuuri permanecían, en su mayor parte, ocultos. Amigos era lo que él y Viktor eran y como amigos era como Yuuri pretendía que permanecieran. No quería que las cosas se pusieran incómodas entre ellos con su aparentemente interminable enamoramiento por el otro hombre y así escondió sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, decidido a encerrarlos para siempre.

Sus planes para tratar de ignorar, evitar y generalmente ocultar su enamoramiento parecían ir relativamente bien, hasta una tarde fatídica de noviembre durante una visita al profesor Giacometti todo se fue por el caño.

El día había comenzado relativamente normal. Él y Phichit habían comido el desayuno juntos en la mesa de los profesores mientras Viktor se sentaba al lado de Yuuri y hablaba con Chris, ocasionalmente robando pedazos de comida del plato de Yuuri, mientras Yuuri le golpeaba la mano con gentileza cada que lo hacía. Las clases de la mañana habían ido conforme al plan, con sólo un accidente menor que implicó una varita produciendo un efecto indeseado y un ratón fugitivo, por lo cual Yuuri había considerado casi todo el día un éxito.

Durante su hora libre esa tarde, tuvo que pasar por el aula de Chris por necesidad. Tenía papeles que necesitaba entregar y tenía la esperanza de entrar y salir sin molestar a nadie antes de que la lección comenzara.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta del aula de la mazmorra, pudo escuchar el bullicio general y el ruido de clase que entraba en pleno apogeo. Yuuri casi se dio la vuelta para alejarse, con la intención de volver más tarde, pero Chris lo vio parado en la puerta y lo saludó con una sonrisa amistosa. El ser amigo de Viktor llevaba naturalmente a convertirse en amigo de Chris y aunque Yuuri no era tan cercano con el otro maestro, ambos se llevaban bien.

La clase se tranquilizó un poco cuando Yuuri entró en la habitación, avanzando rápidamente por el costado del aula y esquivando los calderos para entregar los papeles a Chris. Estaba a punto de marcharse de nuevo cuando Chris agarró su brazo, con una sonrisa maliciosa danzando en su rostro.

"Ya que estás aquí," comenzó con una voz de la que Yuuri había aprendido a desconfiar. "¿Te importaría ayudarnos durante unos minutos? Prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo."

No había manera de que Yuuri se negara sin lucir terriblemente grosero, así que asintió, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por el resplandor en los ojos de Chris lamentándose de no tener una vía fácil de escape. Chris se volvió hacia la clase, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes con una voz mucho más fuerte haciendo que el silencio cayera.

"Como iba diciendo," exclamó mientras la charla general se calmaba. "Hay ciertas pociones que todos deberían ser capaces de reconocer y de saber cómo evitar, o curar si es necesario. Ahora, ¿Alguien puede decirme el nombre de la poción que se encuentra a mi lado hoy?"

Mientras hablaba, hizo un gesto hacia el gran caldero que estaba entre los dos, el cual estaba lleno de un líquido de color nacarado, con vapor que se elevaba en suaves espirales desde sus profundidades. Yuuri lo reconoció de inmediato, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que un estudiante hablara mientras se preguntaba para qué era que Chris lo necesitaba.

Una estudiante levantó la mano y cuando Chris la señaló, ella habló, sonando confiada.

"Es Amortentia, profesor", respondió. "La poción de amor más fuerte del mundo".

"Correcto, diez puntos para Ravenclaw" contestó Chris, satisfecho con la respuesta y Yuuri lo observó, todavía un poco confundido. "Amortentia. Muy potente y muy, muy peligrosa. Reconocida por su color, los patrones del vapor y su olor distintivo. Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme qué huele la Amortentia?"

Cuando la clase permaneció en silencio, se volvió hacia Yuuri, con expresión expectante. Yuuri quería preguntarle cuál era el punto de que respondiera a una pregunta diseñada para los estudiantes, pero preguntarle a Chris cuales eran sus motivos eran usualmente inútil, así que simplemente contestó, arrastrando el conocimiento de vuelta de donde había estado almacenado en la parte trasera de su mente desde aquellos días cuando era estudiante.

"Varía de persona a persona", respondió, observando como algunos de los estudiantes se apresuraban a tomar notas mientras hablaba. "Huele como una combinación de lo que más atrae a una persona."

Chris asintió con la cabeza mientras el sonido de plumas contra pergaminos comenzaba a llenar el aire, el brillo en sus ojos todavía estaba muy presente incluso cuando le sonrió inocentemente a Yuuri.

"Así es," confirmó, señalando al caldero. "Por ejemplo, profesor Katsuki. Para usted, ¿A que huele?"

La desconfianza aún estaba muy presente en su interior, pero Yuuri no veía nada de malo en responder a la pregunta, ni encontró ninguna forma de negarse a responderla. Había olido la Amortentia una vez cuando era estudiante y casi no había nada incriminatorio en el aroma para él. Inclinándose, inhaló algo del vapor, tomando un momento para tratar de procesar el olor de nuevo.

"Katsudon," respondió al instante, reconociendo con facilidad el primer olor familiar. "Es un platillo de Japón que hace mi madre. También..."

Inhaló una vez más, tratando de identificar los olores más sutiles que se escondían en la mezcla.

"¿Hielo?" Dijo, la segunda vez un poco más vacilante. "Huele a nieve fresca o a una pista de hielo, algo así. Y algo más. ¿Algo floral? creo, que al mismo tiempo es penetrante, no como cualquier flor que haya olido antes. Realmente no sé lo que es."

Se encogió de hombros mirando a Chris que parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta. El olor era familiar, reconfortante pero no podía reconocer de dónde era.

"No es raro," comentó mientras la clase estallaba en susurros a su alrededor. "Muchas personas no saben qué es lo que quieren hasta que los está mirando de frente."

La charla general en el aula creció cuando los estudiantes empezaron a discutir y a tomar notas, mientras que Chris bajó la voz, volviéndose para hablar sólo con Yuuri de nuevo.

"Gracias por ayudar," le dijo Chris con una sonrisa. "Eso es todo para lo que te necesitaba, ya te puedes ir si tienes que estar en otro lugar."

Era la hora libre de Yuuri por lo que no tenía prisa, pero ya no tenía razón por la cual quedarse en la clase ya que la lección estaba entendida.

"En primer lugar, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?" Preguntó Yuuri, todavía confundido. Parecía un ejercicio bastante inútil ya que Chris podría haber logrado los mismos resultados haciendo la demostración solo. "¿Por qué no hiciste la demostración tú?"

"Quizás lo que yo puedo oler no es apropiado para un aula," respondió Chris moviendo una ceja de arriba abajo exageradamente y Yuuri se arrepintió profundamente por hacer la pregunta. Chris era un profesor modelo alrededor de los estudiantes, pero alrededor de los otros profesores simplemente era un descarado. Sin embargo, Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado a él hace tiempo.

En lugar de responder, simplemente le dedicó una mirada exasperada a Chris y se volvió para irse, saliendo por la puerta y dejando atrás el caos de la clase. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar más de un par pasos, una familiar cabeza plateada apareció al otro extremo del pasillo, con una larga túnica ondulante que giraba alrededor de la figura mientras caminaba.

"Viktor," vociferó Yuuri sorprendido, apresurando los últimos pasos para que pudieran estar frente a frente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Visitando a Chris", Viktor respondió mientras lo saludaba casualmente con la mano. Él y Chris se habían convertido en amigos mucho antes de que Yuuri llegara a la escuela, así que, la respuesta no era para nada sorprendente. "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Tenía que dejar unos papeles," dijo Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros, echando un vistazo a la puerta del aula. "Y después Chris me pidió que lo ayudara con una demostración, así que me quedé por un momento."

Viktor se puso una mano en el pecho fingiendo lucir ofendido, dedicándole a Yuuri una mirada dolida como si lo hubiera traicionado de la manera más ruin.

"Nunca vas a mi clase para hacer demostraciones", dijo, con tono triste mientras Yuuri trataba de no girar los ojos ante su dramatismo. "¿Prefieres a Chris antes que a mí?"

"Sabes que no es así," señaló Yuuri y Viktor dejó el drama, sonriendo de nuevo. "De todos modos, no querrías que fuera a ayudarte con demostraciones a tu clase. Nunca fui muy bueno en encantamientos."

"No sé, tus encantos me parecen bastante efectivos."replicó Viktor, con tono ligero y burlón. Yuuri estaba en desacuerdo, transformaciones siempre había sido su fuerte y los encantamientos nunca se le habían dado de forma natural. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con Viktor cuando estaba en modo burlón, así que Yuuri simplemente se encogió de hombros, pasando por alto el comentario.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir," le dijo a Viktor, sonriéndole un poco apenado. Todavía tenía trabajo por hacer antes de que comenzara su próxima clase y gracias a todas las distracciones ya se había retrasado lo suficiente. "¿Nos vemos en la cena?"

"Por supuesto." contestó Viktor, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, la cual se cayó un poco mientras se volvía. Se dirigió en dirección al salón de clase de Chris, desapareciendo por la puerta y Yuuri estaba a punto de alejarse también cuando repentinamente se congeló.

Había un tenue aroma en el aire que lo rodeaba, exactamente por donde Viktor había pasado. Algo vagamente floral, pero un poco penetrante al mismo tiempo, algo que Yuuri había olido mil veces antes, pero nunca había registrado hasta ese momento. El olor de la colonia de Viktor, o tal vez su aroma natural, Yuuri no estaba muy seguro. Confortante y familiar y el mismo perfume que había olido en la poción unos minutos atrás.

Yuuri gimió, frotándose los ojos con una mano y tratando de desterrar ese nuevo e inconveniente conocimiento. Fingir que sus sentimientos por Viktor no existían era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

 **N/A:**

De acuerdo con un reporte del museo de YOI, la figura de tamaño real de Viktor realmente huele floral así que ahora considero eso como canon. También, como Ravenclaw, no tienen ni idea de lo doloroso que fue para mí hacerles perder el partido de Quidditch. Pero bueno, todo es por la trama.

¡Me encantaría escuchar sus pensamientos sobre el nuevo capítulo! Además, si quieren saber más cosas sobre mi fic me pueden encontrar en Tumblr. (kazlin(p)tumblr(p)com )

Para terminar, ¡han hecho algunas cosas maravillosas inspiradas en este fic!

sarang-us dibujó una impresionante imagen de la escena final del primer capítulo

Aquí: ( post/163365828204/because-im-already-loving-kazliins-hogwarts-au)

forovnix escribió y cantó una canción increíble basada en el fic (es tan pegadiza, la he estado cantando durante semanas lo juro)

Aquí: ( post/163342876411/so-kazliins-hogwarts-au-was-so-fonkin-cute-that)

jelly-guiro dibujó un sorprendente set de imágenes de los profesores Katsuki y Nikiforov

Aquí: ( post/163411615609/its-been-a-while-isnt-it-hi-college-is)

sheltered-by-viktuuri dibujó una maravillosa imagen de Yuuri

Aquí: ( post/163539945134/professor-katsuki-from-kazliins-falling-for)

thebarnowldrawsagain dibujó dos fantásticas imágenes de Yuuri y Viktor

Aquí: ( post/163701454979/made-a-drawing-of-kazliin-s-professor-viktor)

Aquí: ( post/163780693254/when-youre-headed-to-class-to-hand-back-tests)

Vengan a encontrarme a Tumblr. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

* * *

 **N/T:**

Como Slytherin estoy muy feliz de que ganaran el partido lol.

Gracias por la paciencia, debido a temblores y huracanes me atrasé un poco en subir la traducción, mucha fuerza a mis paisanos mexicanos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y que ninguno haya sufrido a causa de estos desastres naturales que nos han estado atacando.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden pasar por el Tumblr de Reiya a dejarle mucho amor.

Los leo pronto.


	3. Noviembre - Diciembre

Algo que siempre había maravillado a Yuuri era lo rápido parecía volar el tiempo en Hogwarts. Las siguientes semanas pasaron más rápido que un parpadeo, llenas de la impredecible emoción de la vida del castillo. El segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada llegó y pasó, dejando a Viktor gruñendo sobre la estrecha derrota de su equipo contra Gryffindor, y antes de que Yuuri se diera cuenta, Noviembre casi llegaba a su fin y una mañana despertó con la repentina realización de que era su cumpleaños.

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, había una pila de regalos pulcramente envueltos al pie de su cama, reconoció la letra de su madre y de su padre en el paquete superior. Cuando se acercó a la pila pudo vislumbrar paquetes similares provenientes su hermana, Minako, Yuuko y Takeshi. A pesar de que quería mantener su cumpleaños en secreto en la escuela, ver los regalos de su familia y amigos en casa, lo hacía sonreír.

No tuvo tiempo suficiente para abrir ningún regalo antes del desayuno, aun así, su buen humor continuó mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor para comenzar el día. La mesa de los profesores ya se encontraba medio llena cuando llegó, tan pronto como cruzó el umbral, Phichit lo apuró para que se sentara en su asiento de costumbre, justo en medio del mismo Phichit y de Viktor. Viktor también ya se encontraba en la mesa, luciendo injustamente brillante y alegre para ser tan temprano en la mañana. Saludó a Yuuri mientras este tomaba asiento, sin embargo, Yuuri rápidamente posó su atención de nuevo sobre Phichit, quién lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri!" exclamó tan pronto como Yuuri tomó asiento, causando que varios de los otros profesores que tenían alrededor miraran hacia ellos curiosamente. Yuuri se había negado a hacer un gran escándalo sobre su cumpleaños el año anterior, todavía demasiado nuevo en el trabajo y aun no sintiéndose lo suficientemente acostumbrado a la vida del castillo, por lo que no se lo había mencionado a nadie. Aunque parecía que este año, Phichit se negaba a dejar pasar la fecha desapercibida.

"Gracias Phichit," contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar las intensas miradas de los otros profesores y los estudiantes que estaban más cerca de ellos. Aun sonriendo, Phichit lo abrazó fuertemente, pareciendo completamente indiferente a las miradas que estaban atrayendo hacía ellos de la gente de su alrededor.

"Veinticuatro," exclamó cuando finalmente dejó ir a Yuuri. "Dios Yuuri, te estás haciendo viejo. Pronto tu cabello será tan gris como el de Viktor"

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír ante eso, incluso cuando le dedico a su amigo una mirada llena de reproche por su comentario. Phichit simplemente se rio, Yuuri giró los ojos y se volvió esperando escuchar un escandalizado "Es plateado no gris" de donde Viktor estaba sentado a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a verlo, Viktor no se estaba preparando para contrarrestar las burlas de Phichit, sino que estaba mirando a Yuuri con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Yuuri, nunca me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños", exclamó, luciendo como si Yuuri acabara de patear a Makkachin en vez de olvidarse de mencionar que oficialmente era un año mayor.

"No puedo creer que no me dijeras," continuó, aun luciendo escandalizado. "Ni siquiera te he comprado un regalo."

"Mi regalo para ti está en mi oficina y créeme, te va a encantar", le dijo Phichit a Yuuri, con un tono engreído y con un ligero desafío en su voz mientras hablaba, los ojos enfocados sobre el hombro de Yuuri para mirar intencionadamente hacia donde estaba sentado Viktor. "Será mejor que mejores tus esfuerzos Nikiforov".

"No Viktor, no te preocupes." Intervino Yuuri, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Viktor e intentando detener la pelea antes de que Phichit lograra convertir la conversación en una competencia abierta. Él y Viktor habían adoptado una actitud amistosa de retos y burlas casi al instante que se conocieron, no obstante, ambos tenían una naturaleza muy competitiva y Yuuri no quería quedar atrapado en medio de una elaborada batalla de obsequios. Después de todo, había una razón por la que mantuvo su cumpleaños oculto de los habitantes del castillo.

"Yuuri, debiste decirme que tu cumpleaños era hoy," Viktor continuó, con una mirada de reproche en su rostro que hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se derritiera. No necesitaba regalos de Viktor y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza advertir al otro hombre de la fecha, sin embargo, nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a esa expresión en particular. "De haberlo sabido hubiera hecho algo especial".

"Honestamente, Viktor, no necesito un regalo", insistió, aunque su fuerza de voluntad se desmoronaba rápidamente bajo la destructiva mirada de cachorrito abandonado que Viktor le dedicaba. "No tienes que comprarme nada".

"Entonces déjame darte algo al menos", respondió Viktor, con expresión determinada. "Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no podría dejarlo pasar sin hacer nada. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería entonces?"

Detrás de él, Yuuri escuchó a Phichit soltar un bufido apenas disimulado ante la palabra 'amigo', Yuuri impulsó su pie hacia atrás tan disimuladamente como pudo debajo de la mesa para golpear a Phichit, callándolo efectivamente.

Mientras Yuuri estaba preocupado por asegurarse de que Phichit no delatara nada que definitivamente no quería que Viktor supiera, Viktor sacó su varita, moviéndola rápidamente por el aire en un círculo limpio. Cuando Yuuri finalmente centró toda su atención en él otra vez, Viktor estaba sosteniendo un ramo de rosas azules con los pétalos tan brillantes como el cielo de verano.

"Una vez me dijiste que tus flores favoritas eran las rosas", explicó Viktor, luciendo increíblemente complacido consigo mismo. "Y que tu color favorito era el azul. Así que espero que las aceptes, aunque no me dejes comprarte un regalo ".

Yuuri podía sentir el color subiendo en su rostro e intentó desesperadamente forzarlo a bajar, muy consciente de los múltiples pares de ojos que estaban fijos en él. Casi podía oír a Phichit vibrar en una silenciosa risa detrás de él y estaba absolutamente seguro de que estaría escuchando sobre el incidente por mucho tiempo. Viktor probablemente no pensó en el significado del gesto, pero Yuuri sabía que el argumento no iba a salvarlo de las burlas de Phichit en el momento en que salieran del salón.

"Gracias, Viktor", respondió, manteniendo su voz tan firme como pudo y no queriendo pensar demasiado sobre la elección del regalo. Las flores eran un regalo bastante común después de todo, bonitas y fáciles de hacer con magia. Viktor solía bañarse con ellas durante sus días de estudiante cada vez que ganaba una copa de Quidditch. En realidad, esa era la razón del gusto de Yuuri por esas flores, no es que él fuera a admitirlo en voz alta alguna vez. Las rosas siempre le recordaban las coronas de flores que le obsequiaban a Viktor después de otra exitosa victoria en la copa, la forma en que sonreía con alegría cuando se las colocaban sobre su cabeza, azul y plata entrelazados, siempre había causado un revoloteo en el corazón de Yuuri mientras miraba.

Realmente Yuuri nunca lo admitiría, así como nunca admitiría que, cuando Viktor le preguntó distraídamente sobre su color favorito el año anterior, había soltado estrepitosamente un 'azul' sin siquiera pensarlo, demasiado absorto mirando el color de los ojos de Viktor como para pensar correctamente su respuesta. Había algunas cosas que definitivamente era mejor mantenerlas en secreto.

Muy consciente de cómo muchos maestros y una porción significativa de los estudiantes los miraban con interés, Yuuri colocó las flores a su lado sobre la mesa, prometiéndose encontrar un jarrón con agua para meterlas tan pronto como regresara a su habitación.

"Eh, mi regalo es aún mejor", interrumpió Phichit, levantando una ceja burlona hacia Viktor, cuya cara adquirió un inconfundible puchero ante las palabras. Yuuri tuvo que contener la risa ante su petulante expresión.

"Honestamente Viktor, me encantan", insistió Yuuri, no queriendo parecer ingrato y acercándose para poner su mano sobre la de Viktor, viendo como la cara del otro hombre mostraba una sonrisa complacida.

Avergonzado como estaba por la cantidad de alboroto hecho a causa de él, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño revoloteo de alegría en su corazón ante la sonrisa de Viktor, brillante y alegre que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Los cuales no eran del mismo tono azul que las flores que Viktor le había regalado, eran más oscuros y con un tono más verdoso, Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que eran de un color mucho más bonito que el de las flores.

Rápidamente eliminó ese pensamiento tan pronto como entró en su cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso.

* * *

Noviembre se convirtió rápidamente en diciembre, trayendo consigo el frío y la escarcha. Las flores se marchitaron bajo el frío, los estudiantes se apresuraban a sus clases con bufandas envueltas en sus rostros mientras esperaban ansiosamente la primera nevada del año. La única persona que no parecía sentir los efectos del frío era Viktor, quien se rió de Yuuri cuando un día apareció envuelto bajo más capas de lo normal.

Viktor siempre parecía prosperar en el frío y, cuando la nieve finalmente comenzó a caer, decidió insistir en que Yuuri caminara con él por los terrenos de la escuela para disfrutar del cambio más reciente de clima cada vez que tenían un día libre. Yuuri tuvo que admitir que, todo el castillo y el bosque cubiertos con una manta blanca eran un paisaje hermoso.

"Siempre me ha gustado el invierno", exclamó Viktor un día mientras paseaban uno al lado del otro, viendo cómo los estudiantes disfrutaban de la nieve, gritando muertos de risa mientras que alegremente se perseguían unos a otros con puñados de polvo blanco o bolas de nieve. Viktor ya había tenido que desviar unas cuantas bolas que habían estado cerca de golpearlos a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decirle a los estudiantes que se detuvieran. Yuuri estaba seguro de que, si no hubieran tenido una reputación como profesores maduros que defender, probablemente se les hubieran unido.

Yuuri murmuró en acuerdo, tirando de su túnica un poco más y apretándola alrededor de sí mismo mientras lo hacía, mirando hacia el cielo donde más pequeños copos blancos habían comenzado a caer a su alrededor de nuevo.

"Hay mucha más nieve este año de la que he visto antes", reflexionó, atrapando uno de los delicados copos en la palma de su mano y observando cómo se derretía con el calor de su cuerpo.

"Definitivamente más que el año pasado", estuvo de acuerdo Viktor, mirando a Yuuri con una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios. "Hace más frío también. Aunque el Gran Lago aún no se ha congelado. Cuando estaba escuela, recuerdo que siempre esperaba que pasara, pero nunca sucedió".

"Algunos de los estanques más pequeños dentro del bosque prohibido se congelan en esta época," señaló distraídamente Yuuri, inmediatamente después de decirlo captó la mirada curiosa que Viktor le lanzó y comenzó a explicarse.

"Antes de venir a la escuela solía patinar sobre hielo", explicó, sintiendo cómo el dulce recuerdo del viejo pasatiempo de su infancia le causaba calor en el pecho. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, el Quidditch había acaparado su vida, su obsesión por el nuevo deporte fue alimentada por la admiración que tenía por Viktor y la emoción que le producían los gritos de la multitud y el revoloteo en su estómago mientras se zambullía en el aire. Aun así, nunca había sido capaz de dejar ir el hielo y el deporte que había amado de niño.

"Algunas veces, durante el invierno, solía ir a las afueras del bosque cuando necesitaba pensar". Continuó. "Había un estanque que se congelaba cada año y era allí donde iba cuando quería patinar y alejarme de todo".

"Y yo creyendo que habías sido un alumno modelo durante tus años de escuela", bromeó Viktor, aunque sus ojos eran suaves mientras Yuuri hablaba. "Entrar en el bosque está prohibido, lo sabes".

"Solo si te descubren", señaló Yuuri con una sonrisa. Yuuri pudo haber seguido las reglas durante la mayor parte de su tiempo en la escuela, pero no había sido un alumno perfecto de ninguna manera. Y el pequeño estanque helado había sido un refugio seguro para él, había sido un lugar donde podía ir a patinar y estar solo cuando lo necesitaba.

"Aunque, no lo he hecho desde que regresé como profesor", agregó rápidamente, esperando que Viktor no malinterpretara lo que quería decir. Ahora eran maestros, después de todo, se suponía que debían seguir las reglas, incluso si Viktor era notoriamente laxo con la mayoría de ellas. "Quería hacerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que el bosque está prohibido, sería un mal ejemplo".

En lugar de responder, Viktor pareció pensativo por un segundo, pero, había un brillo en sus ojos que Yuuri había visto muchas veces antes. Por lo general, anunciaba algo sorprendente o que estaba tomando una decisión realmente terrible. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar qué le sucedía, Viktor ya estaba aferrando de una de sus manos, y comenzaba a tirar de él de vuelta por el camino por el que habían recorrido y en dirección hacia el Gran Lago.

"Viktor, ¿a dónde vamos?", preguntó Yuuri, viendo el vaho producido por sus palabras en el aire ante él mientras Viktor lo arrastraba a través del camino de nieve.

"Tengo una idea", sonrió Viktor, sin detenerse mientras hablaba y sin dejar de tirar de Yuuri hacia adelante, alrededor del lago hacia una zona tranquila donde la risa de los estudiantes sonaba apagada. Cuando finalmente llegaron al borde del lago, Viktor se inclinó, sacó su varita de su túnica y tocó las frías aguas con la punta.

Inmediatamente, unos cristales comenzaron a formarse en la superficie, extendiéndose desde donde la punta de la varita de Viktor había tocado. Los cristales se dispararon por el agua hasta que tocaron la orilla opuesta antes de solidificarse en una gruesa capa de hielo. En unos pocos segundos, todo el lago se congeló, quedando una resistente capa de hielo que lo cubría en su totalidad.

"Es la solución perfecta", Viktor sonrió cuando Yuuri se giró para mirarlo, sabiendo que la sorpresa debía de estar reflejándose en sus facciones a causa del poderoso del hechizo de hielo que Viktor acababa de realizar. No es que Yuuri hubiera esperado menos. "Ya no te es posible patinar en el bosque, pero puedes hacerlo aquí. Así nadie está violando ninguna regla".

"No creo que las sirenas estén muy contentas contigo", dijo Yuuri débilmente, esperando que las palabras ocultaran la forma en que su corazón saltaba en su pecho o el tinte rosado en sus mejillas, que rogaba que Viktor simplemente lo atribuyera al frío.

"Lo descongelaré tan pronto como terminemos", dijo Viktor, quitándole importancia. "Vamos Yuuri, es fin de semana. Vamos a divertirnos. Dijiste que te gustaba el patinaje sobre hielo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me enseñas cómo se hace?"

Era una oferta demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Yuuri no había tenido la oportunidad de patinar desde la última vez que había estado en la pista de hielo de su casa y por mucho que le encantara estar en Hogwarts y todo lo que conllevaba, realmente lo extrañaba. Y además de eso, una excusa para pasar más tiempo con Viktor no era algo que alguna vez él se atreviera a rechazar.

"De acuerdo", accedió con una sonrisa, antes de mirar el hielo que tenían delante. "Pero si realmente quieres hacer esto, vamos a necesitar patines".

Bajando la mano, sacó su propia varita de su túnica, levantó uno de sus pies y tocó con la punta la suela de uno de sus zapatos, murmurando un rápido hechizo mientras lo hacía. Instantáneamente pudo sentir como el caucho se alargaba y endurecía, una cuchilla afilada se formó a través de la suela y el cuero se convirtió en algo mucho más resistente hasta que las botas que había estado usando se transformaron por completo. Hubo un silbido bajo a su lado y levantó la vista para ver a Viktor mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Nunca había visto ese hechizo antes", observó Viktor, sonando impresionado mientras Yuuri apuntaba con su varita a su otro zapato, transformándolo para que coincidiera con el otro hasta que estuvo sobre un par de patines familiares. "¿Dónde lo aprendiste?"

"En ninguna parte." Dijo Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo lo inventé."

Mientras hablaba, apuntó su varita hacia los zapatos de Viktor, viendo como el otro hombre tropezaba un poco mientras se transformaban en un par de patines a juego. A pesar de que seguramente sería muy entretenido ver a Viktor deslizarse por el hielo en sus zapatos normales, Yuuri pensó que probablemente Viktor preferiría acompañarlo con patines de hielo reales.

"Tendrás que enseñármelo algún día", le dijo Viktor, todavía sonando impresionado.

"Cuando quieras", accedió Yuuri, dando un paso adelante para probar el hielo frente a él. Viktor había hecho bien su trabajo con el hechizo de congelación, el hielo era sólido y no aparecieron grietas incluso cuando Yuuri apoyó todo su peso sobre él. Convencido de que no iba a romperse y de que no iba a sumergirlo en las profundidades de las heladas aguas debajo en el minuto en el que intentara patinar, Yuuri se empujó desde la orilla, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a caer en la familiar sensación de deslizarse a través del hielo.

Se permitió unos segundos para reajustarse a la sensación, patinando en un simple círculo, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara con el movimiento, mientras Viktor lo observaba desde la orilla. Cuando se giró, Viktor le sonrió, ya dando sus primeros pasos sobre el hielo con un aire de confianza que Yuuri definitivamente no había sentido la primera vez que había intentado patinar.

"Esto no parece tan difícil", comentó Viktor, solo tambaleándose un poco mientras se unía a Yuuri adentrándose en el lago helado. Yuuri casi extendió la mano para ofrecer tomar la de Viktor y evitar que se cayera, pero se contuvo en el último minuto.

En lugar de eso, se apartó de nuevo y Viktor lo siguió, rodeando los bordes del lago mientras Viktor se acostumbraba a los movimientos. Yuuri no pudo evitar notar que tenía talento natural, solo tropezando un par de veces y rápidamente poniéndose a ritmo, manteniendo el compás de Yuuri mientras se deslizaban juntos.

Había una ligera brisa bailando sobre el lago, rozando sus rostros y moviendo los mechones sueltos del cabello de Viktor que habían caído alrededor de su rostro. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, los días se volvían cada vez más cortos a medida que avanzaba el invierno, pero incluso con poca luz, Yuuri aún podía ver la alegre expresión en el rostro de Viktor mientras patinaba. Estaba tan distraído mirando al otro hombre que apenas prestó atención a lo que estaban haciendo sus propios pies, solo volviendo a estar completamente consciente cuando un trozo desigual de hielo atrapó su patín haciéndolo tropezar.

"Vamos Yuuri, pensé que eras bueno en esto", bromeó Viktor mientras Yuuri se agitaba un poco para recuperar el equilibrio, maldiciéndose por su distracción. "Estás haciéndome pensar que soy mejor patinando que tú".

Yuuri solo le dedico una severa mirada, sintiendo como todos sus afectuosos pensamientos eran borrados inmediatamente mientras su espíritu competitivo levantaba la cabeza ante las palabras. Antes había sido divertido, pero ahora su orgullo estaba en juego.

"¿Estás seguro?", Respondió, levantando una ceja y mirando a Viktor mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me demuestras que estoy equivocado?", Bromeó Viktor, haciendo un gesto hacia el hielo frente a ellos.

Sin querer perder ante un desafío, Yuuri patinó hacia adelante y aceleró, recordando las lecciones que había tomado años atrás. Todavía patinaba en casa de vez en cuando, así que sus habilidades no estaban demasiado oxidadas, pero había pasado un tiempo desde que había hecho algo demasiado avanzado.

Mientras patinaba, podía sentir los ojos de Viktor sobre él, así que se preparó para saltar queriendo impresionarlo. Los saltos nunca habían sido su fuerte en el patinaje, pero de todos modos lo intentó, lanzándose a sí mismo en un salto doble tan pronto como tuvo la velocidad suficiente y aterrizando de nuevo, un poco tembloroso pero erguido de todos modos.

No fue su mejor salto, fuera de la práctica como estaba había hecho mejores, sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, Viktor seguía luciendo encantado, dándole a Yuuri una entusiasta ronda de aplausos mientras patinaba hacia atrás.

"Esta bien, tú ganas," concedió Viktor con una amplia sonrisa mientras Yuuri patinaba hacia atrás a su lado, los hombros chocando suavemente mientras patinaban suavemente para detenerse. "No creo que vaya a intentarlo pronto".

"No, a menos que quieras terminar cayendo," Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo soltando una risa. "Eres bueno para un principiante, pero probablemente solo deberías apegarte a lo básico por ahora".

Después de eso, Viktor pareció contento de seguir su ejemplo, ambos patinando en círculos perezosos alrededor del lago y alrededor del otro, Yuuri de vez en cuando patinaba hacia atrás o giraba a petición de Viktor, disfrutando del deleite en la cara de Viktor mientras lo hacía. Una vez, Viktor trató de imitarlo, pero casi de inmediato perdió el equilibrio, se aferró de la túnica de Yuuri soltando un grito sobresaltado y casi hizo caer a uno sobre el otro en el hielo.

Los brazos de Yuuri rodearon automáticamente la cintura de Viktor, apenas salvando a ambos de una penosa caída. Sin embargo, los pies de Viktor se deslizaron debajo de él y su varita se desprendió de su túnica, saltando sobre el hielo alejándose de ellos mientras Yuuri luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Los brazos de Viktor se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de Yuuri, presionándolos juntos mientras trataba de enderezarse de nuevo, Yuuri podía sentir su corazón acelerarse furiosamente ante la posición involuntaria en la que se encontraban. Se alejó tan pronto como pudo, agachándose para recoger la varita de Viktor en un intento de ocultar la expresión en su rostro y la devolvió rápidamente a su dueño sin atreverse a formular palabra.

"Gracias", Viktor le dijo riéndose una vez que se había enderezado de nuevo, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras tomaba su varita de la mano de Yuuri. "No me gustaría perderla, después de todo me siento muy apegado a ella".

"Es una varita muy bonita", asintió Yuuri, jadeando por el primer hilo de conversación que se le vino a la mente, esperando omitir por completo lo que acababa de suceder unos segundos atrás. "El cornejo es una opción inusual, pero te queda bien".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Viktor mientras miraba la varita con cariño, girándola una vez en su mano antes de asegurarla de nuevo en su túnica. "Cornejo y pelo de unicornio". Es la primera varita que compré y nunca he tenido otra. Prefiero no perderla ahora."

"¿Pelo de unicornio?" Preguntó Yuuri, luego se pateó mentalmente tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Viktor solo parecía divertido.

"¿Debería ser de otra cosa?", Preguntó, en tono ligero mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"No, solo uh, supuse..." Yuuri se detuvo, dándose cuenta de cuán grosera sería la suposición si intentara expresarla en voz alta y deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Afortunadamente, Viktor se apiadó de él y solo se rió, quitándole importancia a la vergüenza de Yuuri.

"¿Supusiste que sería de cabello de Veela?", Preguntó, con la voz todavía ligera y afortunadamente sin sonar ofendido como Yuuri había temido. "No te preocupes, todos lo hacen. Pero solo soy mitad Veela, mi cabello definitivamente no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para funcionar como núcleo de varita e incluso si lo fuera, no soy tan arrogante como para usar mi propio cabello en mi varita. Y nunca conocí a mi madre, así que no podría utilizar el de ella".

"¡Lo siento, no tenía intención de entrometerme!", Soltó Yuuri, sintiendo como su mortificación se incrementaba ante las palabras de Viktor. Viktor solo le quitó importancia a su preocupación, luciendo completamente despreocupado.

"No te preocupes Yuuri, no lo haces", aseguró, causando que Yuuri dejara escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. "Somos amigos, puedes preguntarme sobre estas cosas".

Durante su tiempo como estudiante, mucha gente le había preguntado a Viktor sobre su pasado, curiosos sobre su inusual herencia y su acento desconocido, pero Yuuri nunca había sido uno de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que la oportunidad se había presentado, no podía evitar sentirse curioso. Viktor siempre había mantenido el tema de su pasado firmemente sellado y, el hecho de que ahora hablara de eso tan informalmente con Yuuri hizo que algo cálido revoloteara en su pecho.

"Siempre me pregunté ..." Yuuri comenzó vacilante, su curiosidad luchando contra su vacilación, no quería preguntar nada que pudiera hacer que Viktor se sintiera incómodo. Sin embargo, a Viktor no pareció importarle, solo comenzó a hablar, aún patinando al lado de Yuuri mientras lo hacía.

"Mi lado Veela proviene de mi madre, sin embargo, mi padre biológico era un mago. Venía de una de las más antiguas familias de sangre pura de Rusia, "le dijo Viktor, su voz sonaba deliberadamente casual mientras hablaba. "Muy rico y muy influyente. Según como lo escuché, cuando tenía más o menos mi edad, su familia comenzó a presionarlo para que se casara. Un matrimonio arreglado, por supuesto, con otra chica de sangre pura de clase alta. Bueno, a mi padre no le gustó tanto la idea y un día, mientras viajaba, conoció a mi madre y decidió huir con ella. Nueve meses después allí estaba yo ".

"¿Qué le pasó a ella?" Preguntó Yuuri, antes de volver a cerrar repentinamente la boca. Viktor podría haber mencionado que nunca había conocido a su madre, pero eso no significaba que quisiera hablar sobre el porqué no la conocía. Sin embargo, a Viktor no pareció importarle la pregunta y continuó, manteniendo su voz deliberadamente liviana e informal.

"La familia de mi padre estaba furiosa con él cuando descubrieron lo que había hecho y lo desheredaron por completo". Continuó Viktor." Después de eso, el dinero que le quedaba se agotó rápidamente. Estaba acostumbrado a ser un hombre rico, no tardó mucho en terminar rogándoles que lo dejaran volver. Estuvieron de acuerdo, pero solo si denunciaba a mi madre y se casaba con la chica que habían elegido para él ".

Viktor suspiró y miró hacia otro lado por un segundo antes de volver a enfocarse en Yuuri de nuevo.

"Mi padre ... no era una buena persona", explicó, mientras que con cada palabra que Viktor hablaba Yuuri podía sentir la ira creciendo en su pecho hacia el hombre que nunca había conocido. Cuando preguntó por el pasado de Viktor, eso no era lo que había esperado. "Afirmó que mi madre lo había hechizado con su magia de Veela para que huyera con ella y la obligó a alejarse de mí. Nunca la conocí, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo era. Años más tarde, lo confronté una vez, pero me dijo que no tenía idea de cómo encontrarla. Aun así, la sigo buscando".

"Viktor, lo siento mucho", murmuró Yuuri en voz baja, sin estar seguro de cómo procesar la nueva revelación o calmar la tristeza que había aparecido en los ojos de Viktor mientras hablaba. Vacilante, extendió la mano, deslizándola contra la de Viktor y esperando que el contacto ayudara a expresar lo que estaba fallando en decir con las palabras. Viktor miró hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas, lució brevemente sorprendido por un momento, pero luego sonrió suavemente a Yuuri.

"No lo sientas", dijo Viktor, aunque no soltó la mano de Yuuri. En lugar de eso lo acercó hacia él un poco más mientras continuaban patinando y Yuuri se dejó hacer sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Afortunadamente, a penas y lo conocí", añadió Viktor, y Yuuri sintió una sombría sensación de alivio ante eso. Alguien así no se merecía a alguien tan brillante como Viktor en su vida. "En el momento en que llegó a casa conmigo, su familia estaba horrorizada. La pureza de la sangre era importante para ellos y su hijo difícilmente podría casarse con una buena chica de sangre pura conmigo como su primogénito. Le dieron a elegir entre el dinero y el poder de la familia o yo y, bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes adivinar lo que él eligió ".

Yuuri le dio un reconfortante apretón a la mano de Viktor, mientras se detenían, Viktor se giró para mirarlo completamente, poniendo su familiar sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

"Pero ahora ya no importa", le dijo a Yuuri sin una pizca de mentira en su voz. "Me alegra que me haya dejado para ser honesto. Tuve una buena infancia, las personas que me acogieron fueron amables, incluso si eran muggles y no sabían nada de magia. Una de las mujeres que trabajaba en la casa de los niños donde crecí me tomó un gusto especial. Ella fue quien eligió mi nombre y solía decirme que yo era especial y que haría cosas grandiosas algún día. Creo que sintió que había algo diferente en mí, incluso si no estaba segura de qué se trataba. Muchas cosas extrañas solían suceder a mi alrededor, incluso si no me daba cuenta de lo que era en ese entonces. Así es como Yakov escuchó sobre mí."

Yakov era un nombre con el que Yuuri estaba familiarizado, tanto por su familiaridad previa con lo poco que se sabía de la vida de Viktor como del conocimiento que tenía del mundo mágico en general. Yakov Feltsman era una especie de leyenda en el ministerio de la magia, su fama solo superada por la de su hijo adoptivo.

"Estaba en Rusia visitando a unos amigos cuando escuchó los rumores que se decían sobre mí", continuó Viktor con una expresión de nostalgia y cariño en el rostro. "Reconoció lo que yo era de inmediato y fue a verme tan pronto como pudo". Yo todavía era muy joven, apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero terminó adoptándome al día siguiente. Vivía cerca de aquí por trabajo y me vine con él, ha estado soportándome desde entonces."

La última frase fue dicha con una sonrisa, el cariño aún presente en los ojos de Viktor.

"Yakov ha sido más un padre para mí de lo que cualquier otra persona lo ha sido", agregó. "Él me enseñó todo lo que sabía y nunca se avergonzó de lo que soy."

"Eres perfecto tal como eres", dijo Yuuri sin pensar, y Viktor le sonrió, la expresión iluminando todo su rostro mientras lo hacía.

"Gracias, Yuuri", dijo y la calidez en su rostro se reflejó en su voz mientras apretaba el enlace de sus manos un poco más. "Pero lo suficiente sobre mí. Te he contado mi historia, ahora es tu turno de decirme la tuya ".

"No hay mucho que contar," dijo Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros. Comparado con Viktor, su pasado ahora parecía totalmente tranquilo y completamente ordinario. "Nací en Japón, pero las aguas termales de mi familia quebraron cuando era muy joven. Mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí porque teníamos familia en el área que podía ayudarnos y hemos estado aquí desde entonces. "

Lo primero que Yuuri había hecho cuando finalmente se graduó fue ayudar a recrear el onsen su familia, con suficientes hechizos confundus estratégicamente colocados que nadie cuestionara de donde había salido. Ahora era famoso por toda el área y el negocio familiar estaba prosperando.

"Nadie se dio cuenta de que era un mago hasta unos meses antes de mi undécimo cumpleaños", agregó, recordando el profundo shock de su familia ante los primeros signos de su magia, que aparecieron apenas unos meses antes de que llegara su carta de Hogwarts. "Todos en mi familia son muggles, por lo que recibir la carta definitivamente fue una gran sorpresa."

"Puedo imaginar que fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta la historia de tu casa", dijo Viktor pensativo, pero Yuuri se alegró de escuchar que no había lástima en su voz.

"Si, algunas personas en mi casa no estaban muy felices con eso", Yuuri asintió, la amargura de los viejos recuerdos se había desvanecido ahora pero todavía los tenía muy presentes. "Y había otras personas a las que simplemente no les gustaba mi casa en general. Decidí probar que todos estaban equivocados."

Ser arrojado al mundo mágico había sido difícil, pero los estudiantes tanto de su propia casa como los de las demás habían hecho su tiempo en la escuela infinitamente más difícil. Hubo personas en su casa con las que se llevó bien, incluso hubo algunas de las que se había hecho amigo, pero hubo otras que fueron menos receptivas. Algunos fueron tan lejos como para afirmar que no pertenecía allí, que el sombrero había cometido un error cuando lo había asignado a Slytherin. A otros en la escuela simplemente les desagradaban los Slytherins en general, la casa contando con una historia menos que perfecta hace que cualquiera que use el verde y la plata sea un blanco fácil. Sus primeros años en la escuela de ninguna manera fueron fáciles.

"Y ahora eres el Jefe de la Casa", Viktor terminó por él. "Recuerdo cuando Celestino te recomendó para el trabajo. Prometió que no habría nadie que representara a Slytherin mejor que tú"

Yuuri también lo recordó, el terror de tener una responsabilidad así de grande tan temprano en su carrera luchaba contra su deseo de probarse a sí mismo. Los Jefes de Casa eran por lo general maestros mucho más experimentados y nunca había esperado que la posición se le asignara tan pronto. Pero a la mitad de su primer año de enseñanza, el viejo jefe de Slytherin se había visto obligado a retirarse inesperadamente, dejando una vacante que necesitaba urgentemente ser ocupada. Celestino le había pedido que ocupara el puesto por el resto del trimestre, prometiendo que, si Yuuri sentía que no era apto para el puesto podía renunciar tan pronto como hubiera pasado el año.

Yuuri había estado aterrorizado al asumir una tarea tan grande tan repentinamente, pero también había sido emocionante que se le pidiera que representara su casa, sobre todo para demostrar que todo aquel que dijo que su selección había sido un error había estado equivocado y para mostrarle al resto de la escuela que estaban equivocados sobre su casa y sobre la mayoría de los estudiantes en ella. Se negó a dejar que la mala reputación de Slytherin persistiera y, para fin de año, se dio cuenta de que no deseaba renunciar a su puesto. Celestino había estado más que feliz de dejarlo seguir y sus estudiantes parecían lo suficientemente felices como para mantenerlo como el Jefe de la Casa por más tiempo.

"Tomando en cuenta nuestras edades, debemos haber sido compañeros en la escuela, ¿no?", Preguntó Viktor, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yuuri. Cuando Yuuri asintió, sonrió, pero una expresión melancólica adornó su rostro.

"Desearía haberte conocido en ese entonces," añadió Viktor, todavía sonriendo levemente. "Estoy seguro de que fuiste bastante especial."

Yuuri no estaba de acuerdo. Viktor había sido la persona más querida en la escuela, mientras que él había sido un adolescente tímido con un gran enamoramiento que no podía esconder. Probablemente no hubiera podido formar oraciones completas si es que Viktor le hubiera dirigido la palabra, y mucho menos hubiera podido impresionarlo lo suficiente como para que Viktor hubiera querido conocerlo.

"No realmente, yo era bastante ordinario," Yuuri se encogió de hombros en lugar de expresar el resto de sus pensamientos en voz alta, sabiendo que esa parte particular de su pasado estaba destinada a ser un secreto para siempre.

"He oído hablar de tu carrera de Quidditch, sé que eras todo menos ordinario", dijo Viktor regañándolo ligeramente y Yuuri agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como un rubor de vergüenza se extendía por sus mejillas ante las palabras. Era cierto que su carrera de Quidditch no había sido del todo normal, pero tampoco había alcanzado el estatus legendario que tenía la de Viktor.

Viktor abrió la boca queriendo decir algo más, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una fría brisa que los golpeó directo en el rostro e hizo que Yuuri temblara involuntariamente, a medida que avanzó la tarde, el sol empezó a caer en el horizonte dejando de emitir el poco calor reconfortante. Viktor miró hacía el horizonte, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, lanzó una rápida mirada a la orilla opuesta del lago donde todos los estudiantes regresaban al castillo, apurados y listos para llegar a la cena.

"No había notado que llevábamos tanto tiempo fuera", dijo Viktor sorprendido al darse cuenta del detalle, Yuuri asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. El tiempo con Viktor había pasado volando, pero ya no podían permanecer afuera por mucho más tiempo, sobre todo cuando la última luz en el horizonte comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Deberíamos regresar al castillo", respondió Yuuri, tirando ligeramente del brazo de Viktor para llevarlo hacia la orilla. Cuando finalmente estuvieron de vuelta en tierra firme, Viktor descongeló el lago mientras Yuuri regresaba sus zapatos a la normalidad para que pudieran emprender su camino hacía el castillo.

"Me divertí hoy", comentó Viktor mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal, ambos ansiosamente buscando calor después de tanto tiempo en el hielo.

"Yo también", respondió Yuuri, girándose para sonreír al otro hombre. A pesar de la seriedad de su tema de conversación, Yuuri no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido en el día. En cambio, ahora se sentía más cercano a Viktor que nunca. Mientras caminaban adentrándose al castillo, había una parte de él que quería extender la mano, y tomar la de Viktor como lo habían hecho en el hielo, sin embargo, con mucha dificultad se deshizo del impulso.

Mientras entraban de nuevo al edificio, había unos cuantos estudiantes en la entrada del castillo que les dedicaron miradas curiosas, pero Yuuri los ignoró. Estaba demasiado enfocado en Viktor.

* * *

Los días previos a Navidad, el castillo comenzó a tomar una apariencia completamente nueva, todo gracias a la ayuda de algunos estudiantes y de los maestros más entusiastas. Decoraciones navideñas aparecieron en cada esquina, montones de muérdago colgaban de todos los arcos en los pasillos del castillo y alguien parecía haber logrado convencer a Viktor para que hechizara todas las armaduras para que cantaran villancicos cada vez que alguien pasaba frente a ellas. Toda la escuela lucía increíblemente festiva y todos contaban los días que faltaban para las vacaciones.

Las últimas semanas del trimestre pasaron sumamente rápido y antes de que Yuuri se diera cuenta, el último día de clases llegó. Las clases terminaron temprano y la escuela se llenó con el ajetreo y el bullicio de los estudiantes que se preparaban para abandonar el castillo y pasar las fiestas en casa durante las vacaciones. Yuuri sabía que varios de los maestros tenían la intención de quedarse, pero él ya había arreglado su viaje a casa, después de varios meses separados quería pasar tiempo con su familia.

El último banquete estuvo lleno de alegría navideña, aunque Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse un poco melancólico ante la idea del próximo descanso en la vida de Hogwarts. Tanto Phichit como Viktor se marcharían también y sería extraño no verlos hasta que comenzara el nuevo trimestre, después de haber vivido a su lado todos los días por casi cuatro meses. Yuuri se había acostumbrado a ver sus rostros todos los días y por mucho que deseara pasar tiempo con su familia, también sabía que echaría de menos a sus amigos, a pesar del poco tiempo que estarían separados.

Pasaron el último banquete hablando y riendo, finalmente, Phichit se retiró temprano para terminar de empacar ya que partiría a primera hora a la mañana siguiente. Yuuri y Viktor se quedaron, comiendo lentamente mientras el número de personas en las mesas a su alrededor menguaba, pero finalmente ambos acordaron que era hora de ir a dormir. Salieron juntos del Gran Comedor y continuaron hablando mientras salían del lugar y caminaban hacia el vestíbulo principal.

"Casi no puedo creer que ya sea el final del trimestre", dijo Yuuri distraídamente mientras pasaban junto a diferentes grupos de estudiantes que charlaban cerca de las escaleras. "El tiempo pasó muy rápido".

"Realmente lo hizo," acordó Viktor, girando la cabeza un poco para poder mirar a Yuuri mientras caminaban dejando que una pequeña sonrisa danzara en su rostro mientras hablaba. "¿Te das cuenta Yuuri, de que casi ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos? En el baile de navidad ¿lo recuerdas?"

Yuuri tuvo que reprimir un gemido dolorido ante las palabras, el incidente definitivamente no había sido uno de sus momentos de mayor orgullo. Hacer el ridículo delante de Viktor y luego huir y esconderse por el resto de la noche era algo que prefería borrar de su historia compartida. Era una maravilla que Viktor se hubiera tomado la molestia de hablar con él después de eso, sin importar cuán feliz estuviera Yuuri de que lo hubiera hecho.

"Trato de no pensar demasiado en el baile de Navidad", respondió, tratando de mantener su tono alegre para ocultar la vergüenza que todavía sentía incluso un año después.

Viktor guardo silencio y cuando Yuuri se volvió para mirarlo, su sonrisa había desaparecido y en cambio su expresión se había vuelto contemplativa, tenía las cejas un poco fruncidas. Sin embargo, antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, ambos se detuvieron en un cruce en el corredor. Era allí donde sus caminos siempre se separaban, Yuuri se adentraba más en el castillo hacia las mazmorras y los dormitorios de Slytherin y Viktor hacia las cocinas hacia sus propias habitaciones cerca de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff.

"¿Te veré mañana antes de que te vayas?" Preguntó Yuuri mientras los dos se preparaban para ir por caminos separados, no queriendo perderse la oportunidad de tener una despedida adecuada. Se levantaría temprano en la mañana para despedir a Phichit pero no tenía idea de cuándo Viktor planeaba partir. Viktor simplemente negó la cabeza como respuesta.

"Me iré esta noche", explicó, y Yuuri sintió un pequeño destello de decepción al escuchar las palabras.

"Oh", dijo Yuuri, tratando de mantener su absurda decepción escondida. "Entonces, hasta luego Viktor".

Luego de despedirse, antes de que pudiera contenerse, extendió la mano y atrajo a Viktor hacía él para darle un fuerte abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre y presionando su rostro contra su hombro. En las próximas semanas, echaría mucho de menos a Viktor y se sentía mal yéndose solo con una palabra casual de despedida. Los brazos de Viktor se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y Yuuri pudo sentirlo sonriendo contra su cuello mientras se abrazaban.

"Hasta luego Yuuri," contestó Viktor mientras se separaban, de nuevo con una sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios. "Te veré el próximo trimestre".

Yuuri estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando de repente un estallido de risas detrás de él lo detuvo en seco. Curioso, se dio vuelta y vio a un grupo de estudiantes que los miraban a ambos y cuchicheaban. Cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que los estudiantes no estaban concentrados en él y en Viktor, sino en un punto a unos metros por encima de sus cabezas.

Yuuri no pudo evitar el rubor escarlata de vergüenza que se extendió por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que los estudiantes estaban mirando. Una gran cantidad de decoraciones festivas estaban envueltas alrededor del arco de piedra bajo el cual él y Viktor estaban parados, incluyendo una ramita de muérdago que Yuuri podría haber jurado que no estaba allí hace unos segundos. Cuando se volvió hacia Viktor, quiso quitarle importancia con una palabra casual o una broma antes de que el ambiente pudiera volverse incómodo entre ellos, sin embargo, pudo ver que el otro hombre también miraba el muérdago, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"Probablemente los estudiantes solo están jugando con nosotros", señaló Yuuri, aclarando su garganta y rezando para que las palabras salieran casuales y no nerviosas. "Podemos simplemente ignorarlo".

"Eso es verdad, pero también es una tradición", respondió Viktor, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y una ceja levantada mientras miraba al muérdago y de nuevo a Yuuri.

Yuuri tragó pesadamente, su boca se sentía seca de repente. Sabía que Viktor solo estaba bromeando, no tenía idea de lo que sus palabras realmente significaban para él. El muérdago alrededor de la escuela era simplemente por diversión, unos días antes, había visto a Chris empujar a Viktor bajo unas ramitas y plantarle un beso deliberadamente desordenado en la mejilla mientras su amigo se reía. Por lo que Viktor sabía, esto era exactamente lo mismo. No tenía idea de que Yuuri estaba completamente enamorado de él en secreto, y que para él la idea de besar a Viktor bajo cualquier circunstancia hacía que su corazón se saltara varios latidos.

Yuuri levantó la vista hacia el muérdago de nuevo, analizando mentalmente sus opciones y tratando de no mostrar su crisis interna en su rostro. No podía negarse sin parecer sospechoso y después de casi un año y medio de ocultar sus sentimientos con éxito, no iba a arriesgarse dejando que Viktor se diera cuenta de que lo que debería ser solo una cosa platónica y amistosa realmente significaba mucho más, de lo que se suponía que debía, para Yuuri. Tampoco se suponía que simplemente podía tomar a Viktor por la parte delantera de su túnica y tirar de él hacia abajo y besarlo apropiadamente, sin importar que cierta parte traidora de su cerebro le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera.

"Entonces, por tradición." contestó Yuuri y se inclinó tan casualmente como pudo, presionando un rápido beso en la mejilla de Viktor, dejando solo el más ligero roce de la piel sobre piel. Los ojos de Viktor se cerraron cuando Yuuri se inclinó, pero se abrieron de nuevo cuando Yuuri rompió el contacto, Viktor parecía un poco sorprendido, como si realmente no hubiera esperado que Yuuri lo aceptara en el desafío.

Fue solo después de que ya lo había hecho que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que probablemente hubiera sido más fácil simplemente haber ignorado las palabras de Viktor con una broma o un comentario alegre. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde y se alejó, rezando porque Viktor no hubiera notado la forma en que su pulso le martilleaba la garganta con el simple toque de sus labios contra su mejilla.

"Felices fiestas, Viktor", murmuró, aclarándose la garganta y decidiendo que alejarse lo más rápido posible era definitivamente su mejor opción. Sin embargo, apenas había avanzado unos pasos antes de que la voz de Viktor lo detuviera, respondiendo desde el pasillo donde Viktor aún permanecía inmóvil bajo el arco.

"Felices fiestas Yuuri," contestó Viktor, voz suave. Cuando Yuuri se giró, había una sonrisa en su rostro, no su habitual sonrisa brillante, sino algo mucho más suave y privado, compartido solo entre los dos.

Yuuri devolvió una sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente y salir corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Viktor detrás de él. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista, se llevó las manos a los labios, rozó ligeramente un dedo sobre ellos y recordó cómo la piel de Viktor se había sentido debajo de la suya. Había sido estúpido e impulsivo, pero de alguna manera, Yuuri no podía arrepentirse. A pesar de la vergüenza que sabía que aún ardía en sus mejillas, bajo el suave toque de su dedo, Yuuri podía sentir que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

¡Volví! Perdón por la espera de este capítulo, terminé atrapada en otras cosas y escribir este fic se retrasó. Pero espero que no haya otra gran espera de nuevo, ya que esta será mi principal prioridad a partir de ahora.

Como de costumbre, me pueden encontrar en Tumblr. ¡Gracias por leer!

Me encantaría saber lo que piensan. :D

¡Finalmente, se han hecho más increíbles ilustraciones sobre este fic que recomiendo encarecidamente que todos las pasen a ver!

Un hermoso cómic de la escena final en el capítulo 1 por thwippersnapple

aquí

Un impresionante dibujo de Viktor y Yuuri por amereslare

aquí

Un cómic fantástico del final del capítulo 2 por zepatvish

aquí

Una variedad de dibujos increíbles por protegido por viktuuri

aquí

aquí

aquí

Dos imágenes brillantes de Phichit y Yuuri y Viktor por juunaardan

aquí

aquí

Dos maravillosos dibujos de Viktor y Yuuri por einhornlace

aquí

aquí

Una imagen divertidísima de Yuuri y Yuri por thebarnowldrawsagain

aquí

Algunos diseños encantadores de Viktor, Yuuri y Chris por nerdqueensblogbitches

aquí


	4. Enero - Marzo

Pasar tiempo con su familia durante las vacaciones de invierno fue agradable, pero Yuuri todavía sentía cierto entusiasmo al regresar a Hogwarts cuando comenzó el segundo trimestre del año escolar. Había disfrutado mucho su tiempo viviendo en el onsen, viendo a su familia nuevamente después de varios meses separados. Poniéndose al día con sus amigos, Minako, su antigua mentora, Yuuko y Takeshi, junto con sus tres hijas, las cuales, para deleite de sus padres, ya comenzaban a mostrar los primeros signos de magia.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que se había divertido, todavía extrañaba el ajetreo y el bullicio de la vida de Hogwarts, junto con toda la gente que eso implicaba. Phichit le había enviado mensajes de texto constantemente y no había pasado un día sin que la lechuza de Viktor golpeara su ventana con una nueva carta, pero no había sido lo mismo.

Cuando finalmente regresó al castillo, volvió a su rutina fácilmente. Muy poco había cambiado durante las vacaciones, a pesar de que había una ligera tensión en el aire durante algunas de las clases de último año ahora, la presión a causa de que los exámenes se acercaban estaba presente en los estudiantes mayores.

La única otra cosa que parecía haber cambiado notablemente para Yuuri era Viktor. El cambio fue sutil, gradual, pero presente de todos modos. Viktor siempre había sido el tipo de persona propensa al afecto físico, pero Yuuri podría haber jurado que los toques casuales habían aumentado desde el último trimestre que habían estado juntos. Las manos de Viktor estaban casi constantemente sobre él, apoyadas en los hombros de Yuuri o en sus dedos mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, cada pequeño toque de piel contra piel hacía que el corazón de Yuuri latiera a toda velocidad.

Se sentía extrañamente normal, una intimidad natural de la que Yuuri era super consciente debido a lo mucho que ansiaba por más. Pero mantenía la boca cerrada, no estaba seguro si Viktor lo estaba haciendo conscientemente o si era solo una extensión de la cómoda amistad entre ellos que se había ido fortaleciendo con cada mes que habían pasado juntos.

Así que decidió no pensar demasiado en el detalle y en su lugar se permitió disfrutar de su tiempo con Viktor. Compadeciéndose el uno por el otro a la hora de calificar ensayos en la sala de profesores, asistiendo juntos a el último partido de Quidditch y ver a Viktor celebrar cuando Hufflepuff ganó, llevar juntos a Makkachin a pasear por el lago o simplemente pasar el rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro en la oficina de Viktor. Por otra parte, todo el tiempo que no pasaba con Viktor, Yuuri se la pasaba trabajando o con Phichit y antes de que se diera cuenta, enero había pasado volando y febrero estaba sobre ellos.

Fue solo una vez que las decoraciones empezaron a aparecer por toda la escuela que Yuuri recordó lo que febrero implicaba. A la primera señal de los corazones escandalosamente rosas pegados por las paredes, Yuuri tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

Solo había participado en las festividades del día de San Valentín una vez, hace años, cuando aún era estudiante. Había sido idea de Yuuko, quien se la pasó suspirando por las bonitas rosas rojas que fueron el regalo de moda en ese año y le insistió en que cada uno enviara una. Ella le envió una a Takeshi, por supuesto, y recibió una idéntica de parte de él ese mismo día.

Yuuri termino por ceder y envió una él también, aunque su rosa fue enviada de forma anónima, demasiado apenado para darla en persona o incluso adjuntar su nombre al regalo. Yuuko lo alentó con entusiasmo, pero cuando el día llegó, vio a Viktor caminando por los pasillos con montón de rosas entre sus brazos, la de Yuuri perdida entre todas. Yuuri sabía que Viktor era popular, sabía que probablemente recibiría cientos de regalos de sus muchos admiradores, pero de todas formas había sido desalentador verlo por él mismo y había decidió ya no enviar nada el año siguiente, tradición que continuó hasta que dejó la escuela.

Ese año, parecía que algún maestro o estudiante inventivo había decidido que pequeños corazones voladores serían la nueva tendencia de San Valentín. Yuuri vio un par por primera vez volando por encima de su cabeza cuando bajaba al Gran Comedor la mañana del 14, ambos con pequeñas alas batiendo como colibríes para mantener sus enormes cuerpos rojos en el aire.

Apenas a unos pocos metros frente a él había un grupo de estudiantes y uno de los corazones cayó inesperadamente, lanzándose sobre una de las chicas del grupo mientras ella chillaba sorprendida. El corazón volador se detuvo justo frente a ella y cuando la joven extendió la mano tentativamente para tocarlo, estalló, produciendo una lluvia de pequeños corazones cayendo sobre sus manos.

 _"Tus ojos son más bonitos que el cielo y tu risa anima cada habitación_ ", cantó el corazón mientras se desvanecía de la existencia, dejando a la niña sonrojada de pies a cabeza con sus manos llenas de dulces, sus amigas exaltadas celebraban a gritos mientras la rodeaban.

El regalo parecía un poco extravagante para el gusto de Yuuri, aunque algunos regalos para el día de San Valentín que se habían puesto de moda en castillo habían sido mucho más escandalosos en años pasados.

Los pequeños corazones voladores parecían permanecer fuera del Gran Comedor, probablemente por orden de Celestino, pero Yuuri vio muchos estudiantes siendo bañados en corazones cuando iba en camino hacia la primera lección del día. Cuando finalmente llegó a su salón de clases, tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

Su escritorio estaba cubierto de corazones encantados, todos suspendidos a pocos centímetros sobre la madera esperándolo ansiosos. Algo similar también había sucedido el año pasado, aunque esta vez parecía haber una mayor colección de regalos. Enviarles confesiones de amor en broma a los maestros parecía ser una tradición reciente en Hogwarts, considerando cuántos de ellos había recibido declaraciones y regalos inesperadamente el año anterior.

Sabiendo que todo se trataba de una broma, Yuuri optó por ignorar en ese momento a los pequeños corazones que revoloteaban sobre escritorio, y se dedicó a esperar a que los estudiantes terminaran de ingresar en el salón de clases para poder comenzar la lección. Su clase fue ocasionalmente interrumpida por la llegada de otros cuantos corazones que se unieron al montón, a pesar de todo, la lección transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que el sonido de la campana que indicaba el descanso finalmente sonó a través del castillo.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes se fueron, Yuuri finalmente caminó hacia su escritorio, rozando accidentalmente uno de los corazones mientras lo hacía. El regalo inmediatamente explotó en una lluvia de pequeños corazones, llevando consigo un mensaje cantarín que hizo que Yuuri se sonrojara de la vergüenza y se alegrara de no haberse deshecho de ninguno de los corazones mientras los alumnos todavía se encontraban en el aula.

Decidiendo que era mejor terminar con todos enseguida, deslizó su varita mágica por el resto de la multitud de corazones, todos estallando a la vez y enviando cascadas de corazones más pequeños esparciéndose por su escritorio, mezclando todas las voces de sus propietario juntas en una cacofonía de sonido, cada una perdida en el estruendo.

Yuuri se limitó a suspirar, mirando el desastre que habían hecho. El día de San Valentín definitivamente no era su época favorita del año, eso era seguro.

* * *

Una vez que el día de San Valentín terminó, todos en la escuela comenzaron a esperar ansiosos los siguientes partidos de Quidditch de la temporada, los partidos siempre siendo una buena distracción sobre el estrés que los, cada vez más cercanos, exámenes de fin de año ocasionaban. Con Slytherin y Hufflepuff a la delantera y muy próximos a ganar la copa de Quidditch, Yuuri y Viktor comenzaron una juguetona competencia, ambos decididos a ver a su equipo alcanzar la victoria. Sin embargo, cuando Gryffindor ganó su segundo partido de la temporada, JJ se la pasaba jactándose de su victoria insistentemente durante las clases, llegó al punto en el que Yuuri estuvo casi tentado de prohibir hablar sobre el tema en el salón. Después de eso, Viktor y Yuuri acordaron en que no importar cual de las casas ganara sería un éxito siempre que no fuera Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, eso hizo poco para calmar su espíritu competitivo, así fue como un día Yuuri se encontró vagando por los pasillos, atrapado en medio de una discusión amistosa.

"Mi equipo trabaja más fuerte como una unidad", insistió Viktor, clavando su mano en el aire para enfatizar su punto. "Los jugadores de Slytherin son buenos individualmente, pero tenemos mejor espíritu de equipo."

"Mira quien habla, la persona que solía terminar los partidos de Quidditch antes de que su equipo incluso tuviera la oportunidad de jugar", respondió Yuuri, sin pensar.

"Quiero decir, solías ganar los juegos tan rápido que tu equipo apenas tenía tiempo para jugar", se corrigió rápidamente, esperando no haber causado ninguna ofensa. Viktor, por otro lado, parecía casi encantado con la declaración.

"Espera, Yuuri, ¿estás diciendo que me viste jugar cuando íbamos juntos a la escuela?", Preguntó, con la voz llena de emoción.

Yuuri tuvo que esforzarse para no sonrojarse. El tema nunca había salido a colación y Yuuri definitivamente no estaba listo para admitir ante Viktor que la razón principal por la que había comenzado a practicar Quidditch había sido él. No quería contarle al ruso que todos los años intentó entrar al equipo de Slytherin para poder jugar contra él algún día, ni que sus nervios habían ganado una y otra vez durante las audiciones y nunca había logrado entrar, fue hasta que Viktor dejó la escuela que lo consiguió. No quería confesar cómo lo había animado cada partido en el que lo había visto jugar, a pesar de las desagradables miradas que había recibido por parte de sus compañeros por aplaudir por la casa equivocada.

"Uh ... ¿sí?" Respondió y vio como Viktor le dedicaba una cegadora sonrisa.

"¡Wow!" dijo Viktor encantado. "Desearía haberte visto jugar a ti también Yuuri. Supe sobre ti la primera vez que volví a la escuela después de graduarme, y a decir verdad, no puedes culparme de terminar los partidos rápido cuando eres tú quién tiene un récord en la escuela por eso".

Yuuri desvió la mirada brevemente, sintiendo como el calor se extendía por sus mejillas mientras trataba de ocultar la placentera sensación que lo recorrió ante la declaración. Su propio récord de la captura de snitch más rápida no fue nada comparado con la racha de más victorias consecutivas en la historia de Hogwarts que tuvo Viktor como alumno, aun así, el escuchar la forma en que Viktor había hablado sobre su logro con tanto entusiasmo le envió un pequeño escalofrío de felicidad a Yuuri.

"Desearía que pudieras haber estado en el equipo de Slytherin cuando aún estaba compitiendo", añadió Viktor casi soñadoramente. "Estoy seguro de que jugar contra ti hubiera hecho partidos muy interesantes".

Yuuri asintió distraídamente, todavía ligeramente perdido en los recuerdos de los días pasados y lo mucho que su yo joven se hubiera vuelto loco si hubiera sabido que un día, Viktor Nikiforov estaría interesado en jugar al Quidditch contra él.

Todavía podría ser, ¿sabes?", Agregó Viktor, sobresaltando a Yuuri y sacándolo de su ensoñación haciendo que se volviera sorprendido para mirar a Viktor.

"¿Podría ser qué?", Espetó, mirando como Viktor sonreía con un brillo familiar en los ojos.

"Aún podemos jugar el uno contra el otro", aclaró Viktor y Yuuri pudo escuchar la emoción burbujeando en su voz mientras hablaba.

"Pero no tenemos ningún equipo con el que jugar," señaló Yuuri, sintiendo su corazón saltar debido a las palabras de Viktor incluso cuando la lógica le señalaba que el encuentro no podría hacerse.

"Ambos somos buscadores, ¿no es así?", Insistió Viktor, sin desanimarse en lo más mínimo. "Podemos jugar uno contra el otro, solo tú y yo".

Viktor debió haber visto la mirada contemplativa en el rostro de Yuuri, atestiguando como su espíritu competitivo despertaba por el desafío propuesto haciendo que Viktor simplemente sonriera ampliamente ante lo que veía.

"Vamos profesor Katsuki", insistió Viktor juguetonamente, claramente usando el título en broma, Yuuri no pudo evitar el calor que se curvó en sus entrañas ante las palabras y el desafío en los ojos de Viktor. "Veamos quién es el mejor buscador de los dos".

"De acuerdo", accedió Yuuri permitiendo que una descarga de emoción lo recorriera mientras hablaba. Jugar contra Viktor había sido su sueño de la infancia. Casi no podía creer que se convertiría en realidad.

"¿El perdedor pagará las bebidas del ganador en la próxima visita a Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade?" Preguntó Viktor, levantando una ceja y sonriendo levemente.

"Espero que estés listo para pagar", respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa.

* * *

Así fue como Yuuri se encontró de pie en el campo de Quidditch cuando la noche comenzó a asomarse, el frío del aire lo hacía temblar a pesar del grosor de su túnica de vuelo. Una parte de él todavía echaba de menos la conocida túnica verde del equipo de Slytherin que solía usar cuando era estudiante, pero hacía tiempo que se había vuelto demasiado pequeña para él. En cambio, Minako le había obsequiado con un conjunto de elegantes túnicas negras y azules en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, insistiendo en que el azul siempre había sido su color. Las túnicas tenían un adorno plateado y eran mucho más extravagantes que cualquier cosa que se hubiera comprado él mismo, pero eran extremadamente cálidas, algo por lo que estaba agradeciendo en esa fría noche.

"¡Yuuri!" Escuchó desde el otro lado del campo. Haciendo que se girara para ver como Viktor lo saludaba mientras se adentraba al campo, con la escoba en la mano.

La boca de Yuuri se secó un poco al verlo. El plateado cabello de Viktor estaba anudado elegantemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, con algunos traviesos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Estaba vestido también en un conjunto de túnicas de vuelo, las de él un tono rosa oscuro y negro con reflejos dorados que brillaban en la luz del atardecer, guantes sin dedos iguales a los que Yuuri usaba en esos momentos. Yuuri siempre había tenido una debilidad por Viktor enfundado en su atuendo de vuelo y parecía que ese gusto no era algo que se había desvanecido con el tiempo.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Viktor mientras se acercaba, el ligero tono desafiante aún presente en su voz mientras le sonreía a Yuuri.

"¿Estás listo para perder?" contestó Yuuri y Viktor simplemente se rió.

"Ya veremos", respondió, antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar una pequeña pelota dorada, con sus alas agitándose débilmente debido a su agarre.

"¿El primero en atrapar la snitch gana?", Preguntó Viktor, y Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, pasando una pierna sobre su escoba y preparándose para alzar el vuelo, con los ojos fijos en la snitch aún apretada en la mano de Viktor.

Viktor soltó el agarre suavemente y ambos vieron cómo la pequeña bola dorada despegaba, alejándose de ellos más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía ver. La tenue luz de la noche hizo que fuera aún más difícil de seguir y pronto se perdió entre la inmensidad del estadio. A Yuuri no le importó, solo hizo el juego más interesante.

"¿En tres?" Preguntó Viktor y Yuuri asintió, esperando a que el otro hombre terminara de contar antes de despegar y sentir que su estómago se revolvía mientras se elevaba en el aire.

Para Yuuri, siempre hubo una emoción especial que sentía con el vuelo, algo que ningún otro deporte, como el patinaje, podría reemplazar. Brevemente, Yuuri cerró los ojos, permitiéndose deleitarse con la sensación del viento corriendo por su pelo mientras se levantaba más y más del suelo.

Finalmente se detuvo, abriendo los ojos para ver a Viktor flotando a solo unos metros de él, pareciendo igual de contento. Lanzando un rápido guiño a Yuuri, se giró, descendiendo en picado para escanear los niveles inferiores del estadio. En respuesta, Yuuri giró su escoba hacia arriba, elevándose directamente a la parte superior de las gradas y mirando hacia el campo de juego debajo de él.

El viento le lastimaba un poco los ojos y se arrepintió temporalmente de quitarse las gafas para el partido, el hechizo temporal que había conjurado mejoraba su visión, pero no hacía nada para protegerlos del viento. Sin embargo, se había convertido en un hábito después de que el capitán original de su equipo hablara con él y le recomendara que se quitara las gafas mientras jugaba a menos que quisiera que se rompieran o se perdieran para siempre. Sin embargo, sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente al viento.

Durante unos minutos, él y Viktor simplemente escanearon el campo, Yuuri se sentía extraño sin la emoción y el rugido de los otros jugadores y la multitud debajo de él. Jugar como buscador a menudo implicaba mucho tiempo de buscar y esperar seguido por ráfagas repentinas de actividad y sin la distracción de los otros jugadores en el campo, Yuuri se encontró enfocándose en Viktor mucho más tiempo.

Viktor parecía estar observándolo también y después de un rato mostró a Yuuri una sonrisa antes de realizar un llamativo giro en el aire, el desafío claro en su mirada. Yuuri respondió con una rápida rotación, determinado a mostrarle a Viktor que él no era el único que podía realizar elegantes movimientos. A los pocos minutos, los dos se distrajeron del juego, girando y volado en picada por el campo, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Mientras volaban, Yuuri notó que algunos estudiantes habían empezado a reunirse en las gradas, claramente atraídos por la visión de dos jugadores en el campo. No era inusual que la gente mirara una práctica, por lo que ignoró el parloteo constante, centrándose en su propio vuelo. De vez en cuando se alejaba de Viktor, seguro de haber visto la snitch, pero cada vez, resultó ser nada.

Él y Viktor continuaron volando uno alrededor del otro, dando vueltas y danzando en un desafío tácito a medida que pasaban los minutos. Viktor se rió alegremente cuando Yuuri realizó un movimiento particularmente atrevido, pero su risa se cortó y los ojos se movieron lejos de Yuuri hasta un punto justo detrás de su oreja. Yuuri giró la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver un destello dorado en el rabillo del ojo antes de que Viktor ya estuviera volando en su dirección, dejando de lado todo su jugueteo cuando su instinto buscador se apoderó de él.

Viktor podría haber visto la snitch primero, pero Yuuri estaba más cerca, así que, giró bruscamente su escoba, cayendo en picado junto a Viktor, decidido a alcanzarla primero. El viento azotaba su cabello y entrecerró los ojos, concentrado en nada más que en su objetivo. Viktor estaba justo a su lado, sus escobas paralelas y sus cuerpos apretados mientras ambos continuaban la persecución.

El suelo estaba acercándose rápidamente, pero Yuuri se negó a ser el primero en detenerse. La snitch todavía estaba justo frente a él, brillando ligeramente fuera de su alcance, así que, estiró el brazo, decidido a cerrar los últimos centímetros hasta la victoria. Viktor parecía tener la misma idea porque también extendió la mano, sus dedos buscando la snitch mientras el suelo parecía cada vez más cercano.

Sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa, Yuuri se arrojó los últimos centímetros hacia adelante en su escoba, cerrando la mano alrededor de la pelota dorada al momento en que Viktor hizo lo mismo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, los de Viktor encima de los de Yuuri, ambos agarrando la snitch como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, su caída los puso peligrosamente cerca del piso, así que queriendo evitar desplomarse, tiró de su palo de escoba tratando de elevarse, sintiendo que Viktor hacía lo mismo al lado de él.

El repentino cambio de impulso, junto con su negativa a soltar la snitch que Viktor todavía estaba agarrando, lo hizo perder el equilibrio, las ramas de su escoba rozaron el suelo con solo unos centímetros de sobra. Yuuri trató de mantenerse en pie, pero el repentino tambaleo lo empujó hacia un lado y cayó de la escoba sintiendo como Viktor era arrastrado con él, con las manos de ambos aún cerradas alrededor de la snitch.

Yuuri golpeó el suelo dando un ruido sordo, sintiendo como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones al momento en el que él y Viktor rodaban por el piso, ambos aún sin estar dispuestos a soltar su premio. Escuchó a Viktor soltar un gruñido de dolor cuando Yuuri aterrizó encima de él, ambos finalmente yaciendo sobre el polvo del estadio, jadeando y aun sosteniendo la snitch.

Los dedos de Viktor se sentían tibios sobre los suyos y Yuuri podía sentir el frenético revoloteo de la snitch entre ellos, sus alas moviéndose a la misma velocidad de los latidos de su corazón. Bajando la vista, vio a Viktor debajo de él, los dos yacían con las piernas enredadas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Viktor lo miró, con el pelo revuelto y aun luciendo tan injustamente atractivo como siempre. Yuuri podía sentir la forma en la que la respiración de Viktor subía y bajaba en su pecho, pero cuando Yuuri lo miró, notó que no era fatiga lo que mostraba en su rostro. En cambio, sus ojos parecían estar fijos en él y Yuuri sintió que su respiración se detenía bajo la intensa mirada que le dedicaba.

Había una sensación extraña en el aire a su alrededor, algo casi magnético, Yuuri se inclinó instintivamente, acercándose sin saber por qué. Los ojos de Viktor seguían fijos en su rostro y había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras Yuuri se le acercaba.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó desde el estadio a su alrededor, sacando de golpe a Yuuri de su trance. Miró a su alrededor bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando lo hizo. La última vez que había mirado las gradas, había algunos estudiantes reunidos allí. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que había llegado la mitad de la escuela, llenando las gradas y con todos los presentes con los ojos fijos en ellos.

La súbita realidad de la situación golpeó a Yuuri lo que hizo que se levantara de un salto, sintiendo que su rostro se ruborizaba de vergüenza al hacerlo. Dándose cuenta de la escena poco digna que él y Viktor debieron haber hecho, tendidos juntos en el suelo después de realizar un movimiento arriesgado e imprudente, ambos demasiado tercos para detenerse antes de estrellarse y dejar al otro la victoria.

"Lo siento mucho", se apresuró a decir, alejándose de Viktor, extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Aún recordaba el dolorido sonido que Viktor había hecho cuando Yuuri aterrizó tan despiadadamente encima de él y pudo ver la encorvada postura de Viktor cuando los golpes que se había dado en el estómago se hicieron presentes.

Viktor le quitó importancia a su dolor, todavía sonriendo a Yuuri y lanzando miradas de irritación a los estudiantes que llenaban las gradas a su alrededor. Yuuri agachó la cabeza, muy consciente de los muchos ojos en ellos, intentando parecer lo más digno posible mientras trataba de sacudirse el polvo de la túnica.

"Digamos que fue un empate", dijo Viktor, extendiendo la mano hacia Yuuri, con la pequeña pelota dorada aun descansando en su palma. Yuuri la tomó, hiperconsciente de cómo sus dedos rozaron los de Viktor mientras lo hacía.

Sus escobas flotaban a unos pocos metros de distancia, ambos las tomaron antes de salir del campo, se alejaron mientras la charla de los estudiantes en las gradas se desvanecía detrás de ellos.

"Fue un partido increíble Yuuri", agregó Viktor mientras caminaban juntos de regreso al castillo, quitándose uno de sus guantes e intentando domar los rebeldes mechones de cabello que ahora le caían en la cara, ya que su peinado se había arruinado debido a la caída. "Realmente eres algo especial".

"Tú también lo eres", contestó Yuuri, pensando en la rápida reacción que Viktor tuvo cuando vio la snitch, mostrando una determinación que rivalizaba con la de Yuuri. Viktor realmente era un jugador espectacular y Yuuri se sintió honrado de haber jugado contra él. "Deberíamos volar juntos de nuevo alguna vez".

"Me encantaría", respondió Viktor, extendiendo la mano hacía donde Yuuri aún estaba tratando de quitarse el césped y ayudándolo a sacudirse parte del polvo que tenía en el cabello.

Se separaron brevemente para ducharse y cambiarse de su sudorosa túnica de vuelo antes de encontrarse nuevamente en la oficina de Viktor. Cuando lo hicieron, Viktor insistió en comentar cada momento de su partido, elogiando más que nada la habilidad para volar que tenía Yuuri. Yuuri le devolvió los cumplidos con total sinceridad, tratando de ocultar todo el tiempo el aleteo de su corazón causado por las palabras de Viktor. Eventualmente, su charla pasó del partido que acababan de jugar a partidos que habían tenido en el pasado, hablaron particularmente de los momentos difíciles y los audaces, de las victorias alegres y las duras derrotas.

Viktor era un narrador maravilloso, manteniendo a Yuuri aferrado a cada una de sus palabras mientras hablaba de los partidos que Yuuri recordaba de sus días como estudiante, haciendo que cada uno cobrara vida con sus palabras. Sin embargo, eventualmente Yuuri comenzó a cansarse, el largo día de enseñanza y el intenso partido finalmente lo alcanzaron. Las sillas en la oficia de Viktor eran injustamente cómodas quedándose dormido, arrullado por el sonido de la voz de Viktor y el suave chisporroteo del fuego en la chimenea.

* * *

Afortunadamente, a la mañana siguiente, nadie parecía querer mencionar el improvisado partido de Quidditch que había tenido con Viktor, algo por lo que Yuuri estaba agradecido. Como era de esperarse, Phichit ya lo había molestado bastante con el tema esa mañana y realmente no necesitaba que lo mencionaran más.

Aparte de la vergüenza por el indigno choque, Yuuri todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo, o qué podía pensar sobre el breve y confuso momento que tuvo antes de que la multitud lo sacudiera de nuevo en la conciencia, cuando él y Viktor estaban enredados juntos en el campo y Viktor lo miraba como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Algo había estado creciendo entre ellos en los meses pasados, algo de lo que Yuuri ya no estaba muy seguro si se trataba de solo una amistad. Había crecido con cada toque, cada sonrisa y cada risa, algo diferente que parecía estar reservado solo para Yuuri. Viktor era físicamente afectuoso con todos sus amigos, pero ahora había algo que parecía unirlos, Viktor rara vez se apartaba de su lado. Eran amigos, era cierto, más cercanos de lo que Yuuri había soñado, pero en el momento en que habían estado tumbados juntos en el campo, había habido una chispa. Una chispa de _algo_ _más_.

A pesar de casi pasar todo el día sin que nadie mencionara lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esa racha finalmente se rompió durante su última lección del día. Hubo muchos rumores entre sus alumnos durante la duración de la clase, pero cuando Yuuri por fin cerró la lección, uno de los muchachos de la primera fila finalmente habló.

"Señor, usted y el profesor Nikiforov parecen estar pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, ¿no?", le preguntó, con voz inocente, pero con los ojos llenos de malicia.

"Por supuesto que sí, somos amigos", replicó Yuuri, tan despreocupadamente como pudo. No era una mentira, él y Viktor primero que nada eran amigos. El resto todavía era incierto, por el momento de todos modos. Y a pesar de eso, no era algo de lo que tuviera la intención de hablar a sus alumnos, en eso momento o nunca. Esa era una conversación reservada exclusivamente para Phichit acompañados de mucho whiskey de fuego.

" _'Amigos'_ ", murmuró otro estudiante desde la parte posterior del salón de clases, acompañado de serie de risas silenciosas. "¿Así es como se les dice ahora?"

Yuuri fingió no haberlos escuchado.

* * *

Nota de Traductora:

¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Solo nos quedan dos capítulos más de esta maravillosa historia que verdad espero tener listos lo más pronto posible.

En Tumblr la autora confirmó que uno de los corazones voladores que recibió Yuuri en este capítulo fue de parte de Viktor el cual decía con la sexy voz del ruso: "Eres mi tipo de encanto favorito". Obviamente al activar todos al mismo tiempo Yuuri se lo perdió.

Así mismo, confirmó que las túnicas de vuelo que aparecen en este capítulo están inspiradas en los trajes del dueto Stammi vicino.

Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia.


	5. Marzo - Mayo

Después del emocionante partido de Quidditch que había tenido contra Viktor, Yuuri estaba ansioso por jugar nuevamente con él tan pronto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la desafortunada realidad de los exámenes de fin de curso que se avecinaban rápidamente insistió en interponerse en su camino.

Después del partido, ambos habían cumplido la promesa de que el perdedor le pagaría al ganador una ronda de bebidas en Las Tres Escobas, aunque Yuuri sintió la necesidad de señalar que, dado que técnicamente habían empatado, Viktor no le debía nada. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió para disuadir al otro hombre, por lo que se conformaron con comprar una ronda cada uno, apretujados en un rincón escondido del famoso bar mientras bebían para discutir su partido con entusiasmo y renovar la promesa de volver a jugar alguna vez.

Sin embargo, encontrar tiempo para poder jugar otro partido resultó ser un gran desafío, ya que la vida en la escuela se volvió rápidamente más agitada. Quedando solo unos pocos meses para que los exámenes finales se llevaran a cabo, los estudiantes estaban trabajando más duro que nunca. En lugar de jugar partidos amistosos de Quidditch, Yuuri se encontró pasando la mayor parte de sus noches encerrado en la sala de profesores con Phichit o Viktor y, ocasionalmente, Chris, calificando ensayos y exámenes de simulación mientras los alumnos se preparaban.

El año anterior, los estudiantes de Yuuri habían tenido un buen desempeño, pero ahora que él ya era maestro en toda regla, sabía que sería él quien sería juzgado por los resultados que sus estudiantes lograran, eso hacía que sintiera la presión de los exámenes más fuerte que nunca.

El partido prometido de Viktor y Yuuri no solo tuvo que suspenderse debido a que tanto Yuuri como Viktor se mantenían ocupados durante los inevitables preparativos para los exámenes, sino también tuvo que posponerse debido a la falta de disponibilidad del campo de Quidditch de la escuela. Cada hora disponible había sido reservada por los equipos de las casas, todos preparándose frenéticamente para sus dos últimos partidos de la temporada. Cuando no lo ocupaba JJ Leroy quien se paseaba por el terreno de juego alardeando de lo bien que se vería otro año más la Copa de Quidditch en las manos de Gryffindor, lo ocupaba Otabek Altin, quien practicaba meticulosamente ejercicios con sus compañeros de equipo una y otra vez con una mirada de determinación en su cara, o si no, Yuri Plisetsky lo tomaba para gruñir y criticar a todos en el campo de juego mientras practicaba ferozmente con su equipo.

A pesar de que Yuuri y Viktor no pudieron jugar mientras los estudiantes se preparaban para los partidos finales de Quidditch de la temporada, la amistosa rivalidad que existía entre ambos creció con la emoción del final de temporada. Se lanzaban interminables comentarios de ida y vuelta, ligeros desafíos y golpes amistosos mientras ambos se entusiasmaban cada vez más porque sus equipos finalmente se enfrentarán cara a cara.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, el tan esperado partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff se acercaba y Yuuri podía sentir como su emoción crecía. El año anterior su equipo había quedado en tercer lugar, detrás de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, y estaba decidido a no querer volver a ver eso. Las burlas constantes y los comentarios desafiantes de Viktor solo habían alimentado su deseo de ver a su equipo victorioso.

Cuando finalmente el día del partido llegó, Yuuri se encontró vibrando de la emoción sentado con Viktor en las gradas. Había supervisado algunas de las prácticas de Slytherin y sabía lo buenos que eran como equipo y lo duro que habían entrenado para alcanzar la victoria. Pero igualmente, había visto de primera mano lo decidido que estaba el equipo de la casa de Viktor y seguramente el juego que se avecinaba iba a ser realmente emocionante.

"Apuesto cinco galeones a que gana Hufflepuff", dijo Viktor dedicándole un guiño e inclinándose sobre su asiento hacia Yuuri para ser escuchado por encima del rugido de la multitud excitada.

"Hecho", Yuuri aceptó de inmediato, negándose a ser intimidado ante el desafío. Aunque ya no jugaba oficialmente, el ver al equipo de su casa listo para jugar lo devolvió al terror y a la emoción que sentía en los partidos durante sus años escolares y sabía que Viktor se sentía igual. Ahora que ambos estaban relegados a mirar desde las gradas, agregar un elemento de riesgo mediante apuestas solo hacía que los juegos fueran más divertidos de ver.

El ruido de la multitud aumentó repentinamente, los estudiantes vitoreaban y gritaban desde todos lados, y Yuuri miró hacia abajo para ver a los dos equipos finalmente entrando al campo. En un lado estaba el familiar tono verde de las túnicas de su propia casa, el cabello rubio de Yuri Plisetsky destacaba cuando salía al campo al frente de su equipo a pesar de ser casi una cabeza más bajo que el resto. Por otro lado, el amarillo brillante del equipo de Hufflepuff resplandecía bajo el sol, la cara de Otabek Altin mostraba una máscara de determinación de acero mientras conducía a su equipo al campo.

A su lado, Viktor dejó escapar un alegre grito de apoyo, sonriendo al equipo de su casa con los ojos brillantes llenos de anticipación. Los dos equipos se encontraron en el medio del campo, alineándose frente a sus oponentes y montando sus escobas, aguardando el pitido inicial. Mirando a través de sus gafas, Yuuri pudo apenas distinguir a Otabek mostrando a Yuri un rápido pulgar hacia arriba desde donde estaban uno frente al otro, el gesto que fue rápidamente devuelto. Luego el silbato sonó, el sonido cortante se abrió paso entre el estrépito y los jugadores patearon el césped, elevándose hacia el cielo comenzando el juego.

Yuuri miró hacia el cielo atentamente mientras los jugadores se zambullían y volaban uno alrededor del otro, la Quaffle pasando de una mano a otra casi demasiado rápido para seguirla. Hufflepuff anotó primero, algo que envió a Viktor a otro ataque de vítores que se cortó rápidamente cuando Slytherin le arrebató el balón y anotó pocos minutos después. Yuuri le sonrió con suficiencia, viendo como Viktor ponía los ojos en blanco con exasperado cariño ante la expresión de Yuuri.

Después de eso, la Quaffle rebotaba entre los dos equipos reuniendo puntos, Hufflepuff finalmente adelantó su marcación un poco, aun así, Slytherin le pisaba los talones mientras sus puntos se acumulaban poco a poco. Yuuri mantuvo sus ojos principalmente fijos en los dos buscadores a medida que el juego avanzaba. Con un partido tan reñido, quien capturara primero la Snitch llevaría a su equipo directo a la victoria y ambos lo sabían. Yuri y Otabek se miraban el uno al otro atentamente, esquivándose y bloqueándose entre sí cada vez que la snitch se dejaba ver a través de los vítores y gemidos de la multitud debajo de ellos.

Cada vez, la pequeña pelota dorada se escapaba y desaparecía antes de que pudieran atraparla, pero Yuuri sabía que la caza no duraría para siempre. Y efectivamente, apenas una hora después de que el partido comenzara hubo un ataque colectivo por parte de la multitud mientras los dos buscadores se zambullían juntos tras un destello dorado destellando frente a ellos, haciendo notar así que la snitch había sido vislumbrada nuevamente.

El aliento de Yuuri quedó atrapado en su pecho, cada uno de sus músculos vibraba con anticipación mientras veía la escena frente a él. Los dos buscadores volaban a la par, ambos se movían entre los otros jugadores con habilidad mientras perseguían la snitch, pero en el último minuto, Yuri se adelantó un poco, ejecutando un giro complejo mientras se zambullía entre dos cazadores y salía triunfante con la snitch fuertemente agarrada en su puño.

La mitad de la multitud que vestía de verde estalló en gritos y aplausos, mientras los demás dejaron escapar gemidos de derrota cuando el silbato final sonó, indicando el final del partido. Yuuri se levantó de un salto para unirse a los vítores, sintiendo que en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa mientras observaba como el equipo de Slytherin descendía hacia el campo pisando el césped de nuevo. Yuri todavía sostenía la snitch en su mano, portando una expresión orgullosa en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente la pequeña bola dorada que sostenía con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Otabek aterrizó junto a él y Yuuri vio que su boca se movía, presumiblemente felicitando a Yuri de alguna forma, aunque no se podía oír nada por sobre el ruido de la multitud. Al atestiguar la demostración de deportividad entre equipos y amigos, se volvió hacia Viktor, con la intención de felicitarlo a él y a su casa por un partido bien jugado.

Viktor se unió a los aplausos del equipo ganador, parecía un poco decepcionado, pero seguía sonriendo de todos modos.

"Bien hecho", dijo mientras se ponía de pie al lado de Yuuri, ofreciéndole una mano para darle un apretón a modo de felicitación. "Tu casa jugó un buen partido".

"La tuya también," contestó Yuuri, tomando la mano ofrecida.

"Ahora solo tienes que asegurarte de vencer a Gryffindor en el último partido", añadió Viktor, con los ojos brillantes mientras dejaba caer la formalidad y tiraba de Yuuri haciendo que se acercara a él un poco más. "Puedo soportar perder ante ti Yuuri, pero si tu casa permite que Gryffindor gane otra vez, nunca te lo perdonaré".

Yuuri se rió ante sus palabras, soltándose del agarre mientras él y Viktor comenzaban a abrirse paso fuera de las gradas.

"Lo intentaremos", prometió mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo uno al lado del otro.

* * *

"Viktor no parecía tan enojado por la derrota de su casa", comentó Phichit más tarde esa noche, levantando los pies sobre su escritorio mientras él y Yuuri se sentaban juntos en su oficina.

Yuuri asintió, pensando en la forma en la que Viktor entusiasmado había discutido con él los detalles del partido todo el camino de regreso al castillo, señalando los aspectos más destacados y analizando las técnicas usadas por los jugadores. A decir verdad, estaba decepcionado de ver a su equipo perder, aun así, ya había expresado su entusiasmo por ver a Slytherin ganar en el último partido de la temporada contra Gryffindor. De por sí, antes de que el partido entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff siquiera comenzara, Viktor y Yuuri ya habían acordado que realmente no importaba quién ganara la copa al final, siempre que uno de sus equipos lo hiciera.

"Aunque, realmente creo que la mayoría de los estudiantes están más interesados en el partido que jugaste contra Viktor que en la copa de las casas de este año", añadió Phichit con una sonrisa mientras Yuuri gruñía y le lanzaba una mirada exasperada. Había disfrutado del partido que jugó contra Viktor, pero sin lugar a dudas no había disfrutado nada el hecho de que la mitad de la escuela había terminado mirándolos, algo que Phichit se negaba a dejarlo olvidar.

"Solo tendrás que asegurarte de que tu próximo partido sea más íntimo", añadió Phichit, la nota de burla aún clara en su voz mientras miraba a Yuuri pícaramente. "Incluso podrías montar su escoba la próxima vez, solo para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes".

"¡ _Phichit_!" Exclamó Yuuri, lanzándole una mirada de profunda traición a su amigo.

"Ok, ok, me detendré", dijo Phichit con una sonrisa, aunque no parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo. "Pero en serio Yuuri, ¿cuándo te decidirás por fin a conquistarlo?"

Cuando Yuuri no respondió, Phichit rodó los ojos, extendiendo la mano para poder picarle un costado a su amigo mientras hablaba de nuevo.

"Vamos Yuuri, a Viktor le gustas. _Realmente_ le gustas. Estoy seguro de que ya te disté cuenta y no hay forma de que puedas continuar con esa tontería de que 'solo son amigos' porque todos sabemos que no es verdad ".

"Lo sé", Yuuri suspiró, mirando hacia el piso tratando de evitar la mirada de su amigo mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Era cierto, ya no podía negar que realmente había _algo más_ entre él y Viktor. Había sucedido lentamente, ambos cambiando gradualmente a medida que avanzaba el año, pasado por ser amigos cercanos para convertirse en algo más, palabra por palabra y roce por roce. Inicialmente, Yuuri había descartado todo el coqueteo convenciéndose que se trataba de algo normal, había pensado en sus sentimientos eran unilaterales y se prometió mantenerlos ocultos por el bien de mantener su amistad. Pero cuanto más tiempo había pasado y más obvia se había vuelto la situación, menos podía negar la verdad.

Y después del partido de Quidditch que habían tenido juntos, después de ver la forma en que Viktor lo miraba y el _deseo_ que había surgido a través de su propio pecho al verlo, Yuuri supo que 'solo amigos' ni siquiera comenzaba a describir su relación. En las semanas posteriores al juego, Viktor había estado más cerca que nunca, riendo brillantemente y burlándose suavemente y permaneciendo al lado de Yuuri cada que podía. Dándole suaves toques sobre los hombros o tomando delicadamente sus manos cada que tenía oportunidad y pasando juntos todo el tiempo libre que tenían disponible.

Estaban parados al borde del precipicio, balanceándose sobre un fino alambre teniendo la relación que habían estado llevando por un lado y lo que Yuuri había deseado en secreto durante años en el otro. Pero Yuuri todavía no estaba seguro de que podía hacer para que pudieran dar el siguiente paso, o qué pasaría si lo hicieran.

"Por favor, Yuuri, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo pronto", añadió Phichit, arrastrando su silla más cerca y empujando suavemente el hombro de Yuuri. "Por nuestro bien. No creo que la escuela sobreviva si no lo haces y sé que muchos estudiantes pueden ganar mucho dinero en apuestas si tú y Viktor comienzan a salir antes de que comience el verano ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con _apuestas_?" Balbuceó Yuuri, sacudiéndose las palabras e ignorando la primera parte de lo que había dicho Phichit a favor de centrarse en la segunda. Sabía que él y Viktor tal vez no habían sido tan sutiles como podrían haber sido, pero había pensado que al menos había logrado ocultar sus sentimientos marginalmente mejor que eso.

"Por favor, Yuuri, como si no supieras que más de la mitad de la escuela está apostando dinero sobre cuándo y cómo tú y Viktor se convertirán en pareja", le dijo Phichit, levantando una ceja incrédula.

Suspirando profundamente, Yuuri pensó que debería haber sabido que algo así iba a suceder eventualmente. No importa cuán secretos se suponía que eran sus sentimientos, nada en Hogwarts se mantenía secreto por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el saberlo no hizo nada para disminuir el calor ardiente que sentía en las mejillas.

"Piénsalo", añadió Phichit, con la voz súbitamente tranquilizadora mientras palmeaba el brazo de Yuuri con simpatía. "Te gusta, claramente le agradas y finalmente podrías hacer algo al respecto. Después de todo, has esperado lo suficiente".

* * *

El último partido de Quidditch de la temporada estaba programado para la segunda semana de mayo y alrededor del castillo la emoción era tangible en el aire a medida que se acercaba. Con ambos equipos con dos victorias cada uno y un número aproximadamente igual de puntos, el partido final decidiría quién se llevaría a casa el oro, si Gryffindor o Slytherin. JJ no tardaba en recordarle a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, sobre el gran récord que rompería su equipo si se llevaban otro año más el trofeo, por su parte Mila, la capitana de Slytherin, había estado entrenando a su equipo en cada momento libre que tenía disponible, determinada a no perder en el último obstáculo.

La única persona más motivada que ella era Yuri. El disgusto que sentía el adolescente por JJ era de conocimiento común y Yuuri sabía que Yuri no podría soportar si perdía otra vez contra el mayor. Los dos buscadores a menudo se enfrentaban cara a cara en partidos que no terminaban siendo del todo amistosos y con JJ graduándose al final del año, estaba claro que Yuri no estaba dispuesto a perder su última oportunidad de vencer al otro chico.

Cuando finalmente el día del partido llegó, Yuuri no pudo evitar la punzada de nerviosismo que se presentó en su estómago. Sin importar cuán lejos habían quedado sus días de jugar para el equipo de la escuela, él todavía quería desesperadamente ver que ganar al equipo de su casa. El orgullo que se sentía por pertenecer a una de las casas nunca moría realmente, ni siquiera después de que los alumnos se iban de la escuela para siempre.

Después del desayuno, Yuuri y Phichit se dirigieron al estadio juntos, subiendo a las gradas de los maestros y dirigiéndose hacia donde Viktor y Chris ya se encontraban sentados.

"¿Estás listo?" Viktor le preguntó tan pronto como se sentó a su lado, con la anticipación que sentía clara en su voz. Su propio equipo podría haber quedado fuera de la final, pero nada impedía que Viktor disfrutara de un buen juego.

Yuuri asintió, sintiendo la familiar emoción corriendo a través de él. El ambiente en las gradas era eléctrico, cada estudiante y maestro esperaban con ansiedad para que comenzara el juego final.

"Más le vale a Slytherin ganar el partido, Yuuri," añadió Viktor, empujando suavemente a Yuuri con el hombro "Si mi equipo no puede llevarse a casa el trofeo, entonces el tuyo debería hacerlo".

Viktor le sonrió y Yuuri podía sentir como su corazón saltaba al verlo, la acción era algo que nunca dejaba de enviarle una oleada de afecto a través de él sin importar cuántas veces Viktor le sonriera. Abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera, el agudo pitido del silbato del árbitro resonó en el estadio, señalando el comienzo del partido.

Ambos equipos iniciaron, elevándose hacia el cielo cuando el juego comenzó.

Para cuando la segunda hora del partido había pasado, la garganta de Yuuri se sentía en carne viva debido a los vítores que había estado gritando, tenía los ojos fijos en el juego mientras la Quaffle pasaba de un jugador a otro. Viktor había estado gritando y aplaudiendo a su lado, animando a Slytherin, sin embargo, el partido estaba bastante reñido y aún podía tomar cualquier dirección.

Todos los jugadores comenzaron a cansarse después de tanto tiempo en el aire y comenzaron a cometer errores. Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin soltó la Quaffle después de que se la lanzaron, el gol solo se evitó gracias a la rápida intercepción de Mila en la portería. El guardián de Gryffindor esquivó por poco el paso de una bludger bien dirigida, casi cayéndose de su escoba al hacerlo. Cuanto más tiempo durara el partido, más errores se cometerían, Yuuri lo sabía. Todo el mundo confiaba en que uno de los dos buscadores capturara la snitch y terminara el partido, sus puntajes estaban lo suficientemente igualados como para garantizar el triunfo de quien la atrapara.

En la parte superior del campo, Yuuri pudo ver que Yuri también parecía cansarse, tenía la postura caída sobre la escoba mientras daba vueltas por el campo, buscando la snitch. JJ pasó volando a su lado, las palabras que gritó se perdieron en el viento, pero lo que sea que había dicho hizo que Yuri se levantara con ira, lanzando lo que claramente era un insulto al otro buscador mientras este volaba rápidamente.

Yuuri mordió su labio, clavando las uñas en la palma de Viktor sobre el brazo de sus asientos donde sus manos descansaban juntas. Yuri era un buen jugador, pero se enojaba con demasiada facilidad y su ira era una distracción que no podían permitirse, no tan cerca de la victoria.

Un gemido frustrado se elevó desde el lado de Gryffindor mientras uno de los cazadores de Slytherin deslizaba la Quaffle más allá de la defensa de su arquero y marcaba otro gol, distrayendo temporalmente a Yuuri de los buscadores mientras aplaudía junto con la multitud. Pero su atención pronto volvió ante el sonido de sorpresa que hizo Viktor al mirar hacia donde los dos buscadores estaban volando.

Tanto Yuri como JJ habían bajado considerablemente de altura, ya no se movían sobre los otros jugadores, sino que se deslizaban por el campo, los dedos de los pies casi rozando la hierba mientras volaban cuello a cuello. Ambos tenían las manos extendidas, entrecerrando los ojos, Yuuri pudo distinguir la pelota dorada aleteando delante de ellos, a solo centímetros de sus dedos.

Había sucedido tan rápido que la multitud casi se lo había perdido, pero rápidamente el resto de de los espectadores también se habían girado hacia los dos buscadores, vitoreando y cantando sus nombres mientras ambos se lanzaban hacia la snitch y hacia la victoria.

El corazón de Yuuri latía a toda prisa en su pecho, se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el borde de las gradas, apretando las manos con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras observaba los últimos segundos del partido transcurrir.

El partido terminó antes de que Yuuri pudiera parpadear. Ambos buscadores se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, creando una maraña verde y rojo que se dividió nuevamente para revelar la mano de JJ, extendida y vacía. Al mismo tiempo, Yuri se apartó, con el puño acunado contra su pecho mientras las gradas estallaban en un estruendoso aplauso. Un pequeño revoloteo dorado se encontraba atrapado entre sus dedos mientras su escoba se tambaleaba haciéndolo caer al suelo debajo de él.

Yuuri se levantó de un salto, dejando escapar un grito de victoria de sus labios al tiempo que el resto del equipo de Slytherin aterrizaba, todos apiñándose alrededor de su jugador más joven. El resto de los maestros también se pusieron de pie, todos aplaudiendo al equipo victorioso y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir como el orgullo y la felicidad fluían a través de él al ver la escena.

"¡Lo hicieron!" Viktor sonrió a su lado cuando Yuuri se giró, incapaz de contener su sonrisa. "¡Yuuri, ganaste!"

La euforia todavía corría a través de Yuuri, el orgullo por su casa y la alegría de su victoria se mezclaban con la aceleración de su corazón mientras miraba como Viktor le sonreía, con los ojos fijos en nada y en nadie más que en Yuuri. Cada emoción se enredó en su pecho, amenazando con estallar, incapaz de contenerse.

Yuuri no pensó. En su lugar, instintivamente extendió un brazo, agarrando a Viktor por la parte delantera de su túnica y tirando de él para darle un beso aplastante, todavía emocionado con la cabeza girándole debido a la agitación de la victoria.

A Yuuri le llevó unos diez segundos darse cuenta de que el ruido de las gradas se había apagado abruptamente, el estadio repentinamente estaba tan silencioso que podría haberse escuchado la caída de un alfiler. Apresuradamente se separó de Viktor, sintiendo el repentino peso de lo que acababa de hacer estrellándose contra su pecho.

Viktor parecía un poco aturdido, mirando a Yuuri con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Yuuri lo soltaba. Luego, dejo escapar la sonrisa más grande que Yuuri había visto jamás, una sonrisa deslumbrante e intensa.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo había esperado que hicieras eso," exclamó Viktor, antes de extender la mano y jalar a Yuuri hacia él para besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Vengan a buscarme a Tumblr para obtener más de YOI más fics. (kazliin(p)tumblr(p)com

¡Y para poder observar estas hermosas obras de arte que jelly-guiro (go(p)gl /WvSdbD) y sheltered-by-viktuuri (go(p)gl/qPBsVj) dibujaron para este fic!


	6. Mayo - Junio

Viktor todavía se estaba riendo mientras llevaba a Yuuri a su oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. El recuerdo de las caras atónitas de todos en el estadio todavía estaba claro en sus mentes y Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se sentiría avergonzado, pero todavía estaba emocionado ante en el recuerdo de los labios de Viktor presionados contra los suyos.

"Finalmente, estamos solos", murmuró Viktor, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yuuri y acercándolo suavemente hacía él. Yuuri fue voluntariamente, estirándose ligeramente sobre la punta de sus pies para acercar su cara a la de Viktor. Los ojos de Viktor estaban fijos en sus labios y Yuuri se permitió volver a sonreír mientras Viktor bajaba su cabeza para capturar los labios de Yuuri con los suyos.

Fue más suave que su primer beso, y también un poco más vacilante. Sin la descarga de adrenalina por sus venas como lo había estado antes, Yuuri podía sentir a Viktor tomando su tiempo con el beso. Explorando la boca de Yuuri, tirando suavemente de sus labios, encontrando la manera correcta de hacer que Yuuri se derritiera bajo su toque.

Una de las manos de Viktor se deslizó hasta cubrir la mejilla de Yuuri, frotando círculos suaves sobre su piel mientras seguían besándose. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Viktor pasó su pulgar sobre los mordidos labios de Yuuri, todavía mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y con alegría claramente escrita en su rostro.

"He estado esperando hacer esto desde el baile de Navidad", confesó Viktor, en un susurro mientras se inclinaba para robarle otro beso a Yuuri.

"Espera, ¿desde el baile de Navidad?", Soltó Yuuri, deteniendo a Viktor en seco. Por mucho que quisiera volver a besarlo, las palabras de Viktor lo habían desconcertado. El único contacto que tuvieron durante el Baile de Navidad durante su primer año de enseñanza fue cuando chocó con Viktor y accidentalmente derramó su bebida en la parte delantera de la túnica del otro hombre. Realmente no había nada seductor sobre eso. Ciertamente nada que hiciera que Viktor quisiera besarlo.

"... ¿Sí?" Respondió Viktor, luciendo tan confundido como Yuuri se sentía.

"Viktor, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué desde el baile de Navidad? "Preguntó Yuuri, todavía sintiéndose completamente perdido. Estaba seguro de que debía estar perdiéndose de algo, pero no podía entender de qué.

La expresión de Viktor rápidamente se transformó de confusa a sorprendida. Yuuri casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente girando detrás de sus ojos, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si Yuuri hablaba en serio o no.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas?", Preguntó Viktor finalmente y Yuuri asintió impotente. Durante el baile, había hecho el ridículo frente a Viktor, y luego totalmente avergonzado se escondió en una esquina del Gran Comedor ahogando sus penas con whisky de fuego. A la mañana siguiente, se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y recuerdos borrosos, así que, decidió fingir que nada había sucedido. No había nada en su, ciertamente pobre, memoria acerca de la noche a la que Viktor se refería.

Viktor lo miró con detenimiento por unos segundos más y luego abrió la boca para hablar, pareciendo decidido.

"Todo comenzó cuando derramaste tu bebida sobre mí esa noche", comenzó y Yuuri se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

 _"¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?", Preguntó Chris, mirando a Viktor, que estaba solo al lado de la pista de baile._

 _Viktor simplemente suspiró, mirando a la agitada masa de estudiantes y profesores y deseando sentir algo más que aburrimiento. El Gran Comedor lucia impresionante, adornado en plata y cristales para la noche, pero la belleza del lugar no hizo nada para levantarle el ánimo. Cuando Viktor había sido estudiante, había amado el baile de Navidad. Ahora, todo se sentía aburrido, como si la chispa de emoción se hubiera desaparecido del mundo._

 _"Es lo mismo de siempre", Viktor se encogió de hombros mirando a Chris, quien lo miró con preocupación._

 _"¿Por qué no estás bailando?", Preguntó Chris, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara al invisible compañero de baile de Viktor. "Bailar siempre solía animarte. No viniste solo, ¿verdad? Porque sé de hecho que hay varios maestros aquí que matarían para que los conquistes "._

 _Viktor le lanzó una mirada de exasperación a su amigo._

 _"¿Te das cuenta de que la última vez que alguien intentó invitarme a salir, se quedaron sin habla en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente al momento en que los miré y se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada hasta que me fui?", Señaló Viktor secamente._

 _Nunca se avergonzaría de lo que era, pero su lado Veela a veces le ocasionaba serios inconvenientes. Cuando iba a la escuela, había disfrutado de la admiración y adoración con lo que lo trataban debido a su herencia. Pero cuanto más pasaron los años, más se había convertido en un obstáculo. La gente simplemente lo miraba fijamente, con ojos vidriosos mientras le sonreían tontamente, o se saltaban de un lado a otro para atender a todos sus caprichos. De cualquier manera, no había nada genuino al respecto. No podía apagar su condición, pero tampoco quería pasar tiempo con personas que parecían encantadas por lo que era y no por quién era._

 _"Qué terrible maldición, ser demasiado deslumbrante", dijo Chris sarcásticamente, pero ante la expresión de Viktor, dejó caer la actitud bromista rápidamente._

 _"Todo lo que quiero es a alguien ... genuino", trató de explicar Viktor, luchando por un segundo para encontrar las palabras correctas. "Alguien que no se doblegue solo para intentar complacerme. Alguien con quien realmente pueda tener una conversación. Alguien a quien le guste por ser yo "._

 _"Viktor, eres demasiado duro contigo mismo", Chris se acercó y le dio unas confortantes palmaditas en el hombro a Viktor "Hay muchas personas así allá afuera, simplemente aún no has encontrado a la persona correcta. Nunca se sabe, tu verdadero amor podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina, listo para hacerte perder el control "._

 _Viktor se limitó a reír irónicamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. No sabía qué le había provocado esos pensamientos esa noche, aunque probablemente tenía algo que ver con las hordas de parejas adolescentes que lo rodeaban y le recordaban lo que una vez se sintió al ser joven y estar enamorado. La sola idea lo hizo sentirse deprimentemente viejo._

 _"Bueno, solo hay una solución para esto", anunció Chris ante la aún triste expresión de Viktor. "La mejor parte de ser chaperón en estos eventos es que los profesores tienen acceso a alcohol gratis, y estamos a punto de aprovechar nuestra posición al máximo."_

 _Tomando a Viktor de la mano, Chris jaló a su amigo hacia el pasillo donde estaba colocada la mesa de bebidas. Viktor apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó un sobresaltado gruñido de sorpresa, causado por una figura de pelo oscuro que caminaba directamente por donde iba Viktor, haciendo que colisionara contra él con fuerza._

 _La bebida que el otro hombre sostenía se derramó a causa del impacto, empapando la parte delantera de la túnica de Viktor. Los ojos del hombre que antes se habían distraído mientras caminaba por el Gran Comedor, claramente sin mirar hacia dónde iba, se dirigieron a Viktor en un instante. Viktor apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar su bonito color marrón antes de que el otro hombre agachara la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza._

 _"Lo siento mucho", jadeó el hombre de cabello oscuro, luciendo mortificado. Viktor lo reconoció vagamente como uno de los nuevos profesores, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Ahora, mirando la cara sorprendida del otro profesor, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas por la vergüenza, Viktor deseó haber prestado más atención cuando lo presentaron._

 _El muchacho intentó quitar con las manos la mancha de líquido en la túnica de Viktor, tratando de evitar que se expandiera más sobre la delicada tela. Parecía nervioso, todavía sin mirar a Viktor a los ojos, haciendo que Viktor se compadeciera de él. Con un movimiento de su varita, desapareció la mancha y devolvió sus túnicas a su estado original._

 _Eso pareció no hacer nada más que hacer que el otro maestro se avergonzara aún más, soltando otro "Lo siento mucho", alejándose sobre saltado de Viktor. Viktor moviendo una mano, le quitó importancia al accidente, esperando así tranquilizar al otro hombre._

 _"De todos modos, nunca me gustaron mucho estas túnicas", bromeó, esperando aliviar algo de la tensión en el aire._

 _No funcionó._

 _"Yo ... eh ... tengo que irme", escupió el otro profesor, aun con cara de mortificación. Antes de que Viktor pudiera decir una palabra más, el joven ya había dado media vuelta y se había marchado sin mirar atrás._

 _"¿Quién era ese?", Preguntó Viktor a Chris, observando a la figura en retirada con curiosidad._

 _"¿En serio, Viktor?" Chris rodó los ojos. "No puedo creer que no sepas su nombre. ¡Trabaja con nosotros! Esto está peor que aquella vez que llamaste a JJ Leroy 'James Jack' frente a sus padres."_

 _"¡Eso no fue mi culpa!" Viktor intentó protestar, pero una mirada a la cara de Chris le dijo que ninguna cantidad de excusas alguna vez iba a salvarlo de las burlas sobre esa situación en particular._

 _"Contestando a tu pregunta", continuó Chris, dejando pasar las protestas de Viktor. "Ese era Yuuri Katsuki. El nuevo profesor de transformaciones. Celestino lo contrató directamente después de que terminara su entrenamiento como profesor y escuché que es bastante impresionante. ¿Cómo que no lo habías notado ahora?"_

 _"Lo estoy notando ahora", respondió Viktor, con los ojos fijos en el lugar donde Yuuri Katsuki había desaparecido entre la multitud._

 _A pesar de que intentó mantenerse curiosamente atentó de Yuuri Katsuki después de su encuentro, el otro hombre parecía haberse desvanecido a medida que avanzaba el baile. Viktor y Chris pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo deambulando por el recinto, alejando a los estudiantes menores de la mesa de las bebidas, charlando con los jefes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y patrullando los jardines, ignorando las risitas y los susurros provenientes de los diversos rosales por los que pasaban en su camino._

 _Cuando volvieron a entrar en el Gran Comedor después de su cuarta visita a los jardines, la fiesta se había animado considerablemente. El baile formal y rígido había dado paso a un divertido caos y la pista de baile estaba abarrotada. Incluso varios maestros se habían unido a la diversión._

 _Cuando Viktor se adentró al recinto, comenzó a notar un espacio que se había despejado cerca del borde de la pista de baile. Los estudiantes y algunos maestros estaban dando vueltas, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, pero sin bailar. En cambio, sus ojos parecían estar fijos en lo que tenían delante. Viktor se acercó, mirando a través de la multitud para ver lo que era tan interesante en el centro del círculo._

 _Se detuvo en seco cuando un ahora familiar destello del pelo oscuro llamó su atención. Yuuri Katsuki se movía con fluidez en el centro del círculo, su cuerpo se balanceaba perfectamente al ritmo de la música mientras bailaba. Su cabello estaba desaliñado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, una sonrisa permanecía en sus labios mientras se movía. Parecía estar completamente perdido en la música, llamando la atención de todos los ojos a su alrededor debido a la gracia con la que se deslizaba en la pista._

 _"Bueno, esto definitivamente es inesperado", Viktor escuchó a Chris decir a su lado. Él no respondió, demasiado concentrado en Yuuri como para prestar atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _Cuando Yuuri bailaba, parecía que estaba haciendo música con su cuerpo. Sacudiendo los corazones de todos a su alrededor mientras se movía al ritmo de la música._

 _Yuuri volteó, girando elegantemente en el acto, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Viktor. En un instante, Yuuri interrumpió su baile, comenzó a caminar hacia él, tropezando mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. De cerca, Viktor pudo ver el ligero balanceo de su cuerpo, los signos reveladores de que había tenido un poco demasiado para beber estaban claros en sus ojos._

 _Yuuri lo miró por un segundo, luego se tambaleó hacia adelante, cayendo directamente en los brazos de Viktor._

 _"Baila conmigo", soltó Yuuri y Viktor sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco._

 _"¿Qué?" Preguntó estúpidamente, la mente completamente ocupada con la sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri y el calor de su cuerpo presionado cerca._

 _"¿Qué?" Preguntó estúpidamente, completamente distraído con la sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri y el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo._

 _"Baila conmigo, Viktor", insistió Yuuri._

 _Viktor sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, el siseo de Chris diciendo "ve con él" resonó en sus oídos. Por su parte, Yuuri aún lo miraba expectante, con los ojos abiertos y suplicantes._

 _"Uh, por supuesto", Viktor trató de organizar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para formar una oración completa. Todo había perdido sentido en su cabeza de repente. Estaba acostumbrado a ser él a quien deslumbraba a la gente que se le acercaba, pero ahora, con Yuuri entre sus brazos, se sentía desorientado y no podía pensar en nada que decir._

 _La sonrisa de Yuuri era cegadora, sin vacilación empujó a Viktor a la pista de baile. Viktor lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro y vio que Chris le mostraba un pulgar hacia arriba, sonriendo ampliamente mientras atestiguaba como Viktor estaba siendo arrastrado lejos de él._

 _Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, Yuuri se detuvo y le tendió una mano a Viktor para que la tomara. Viktor colocó su mano sobre la de Yuuri, todavía sintiéndose un poco aturdido, pero con la emoción creciendo dentro él a cada segundo._

 _Yuuri dio un paso hacia adelante, liderando a Viktor para comenzar a bailar._

 _Bailar con Yuuri se sentía como un sueño._

 _Viktor estaba seguro de que las horas debieron haber pasado mientras bailaba con Yuuri, pero para él, se sintieron a penas como unos cuantos segundos. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Yuuri y en la forma en que se movieron juntos. Yuuri era una cadena interminable de sorpresas, lo único que Viktor podía hacer era cambiar de un estilo de baile a otro para poder mantenerse al mismo ritmo que él. Yuuri dirigió la danza, girándolos juntos, y Viktor estaba feliz de que lo dirigieran._

 _Finalmente, después de lo que debieron de haber sido varias horas, la fiesta comenzó a disiparse. El número de personas presentes en la pista de baile comenzó a disminuir a medida que los estudiantes y los maestros se separaban en grupos de dos o tres para buscar los últimos refrigerios o simplemente regresar a la comodidad de sus camas. Viktor apenas se sentía cansado, tenía el corazón todavía acelerado y la sensación de que podía bailar toda la noche. Pero eventualmente incluso él y Yuuri abandonaron la pista de baile, se retiraron tropezando por los jardines con los brazos alrededor el uno del otro_

 _"Eso fue increíble" Viktor le dijo a Yuuri mientras finalmente se dejaban caer sobre en un banco de piedra en el centro del jardín, todavía sintiéndose agradablemente cansado. "Eres un fantástico bailarín Yuuri"._

 _Yuuri agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su expresión, aun así, Viktor pudo ver la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro._

 _"Gracias", murmuró Yuuri. "Siempre quise bailar contigo"._

 _Viktor se sobresaltó un poco, sintiendo como la confusión se apoderaba de él. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Yuuri ya estaba hablando otra vez._

 _"Fuimos juntos a la escuela", le dijo Yuuri, arrastrando ligeramente la voz mientras hablaba. "Solía ir a animarte en todos tus partidos de Quidditch. Pensaba que eras increíble. Yo era demasiado joven para ir al Baile de Navidad el año en que fuiste el campeón de la escuela, pero en secreto, solía imaginar que algún día iría contigo a un baile."_

 _Viktor tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, un agradable calor comenzó a extenderse por todo su pecho mientras le sonreía a Yuuri._

 _"¿Es por eso por lo que me invitaste a bailar?", Preguntó y Yuuri asintió con seriedad._

 _"Realmente me gustas, Viktor," murmuró Yuuri, un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas ante las palabras y aún arrastraba un poco la voz mientras hablaba. "Yo quería salir contigo. ¿Saldrías conmigo, Viktor?"_

 _"Puede que sea un poco pronto para eso", Viktor rió, sintiendo una oleada de afecto fluir a través de él cuando Yuuri hizo un puchero adorable ante sus palabras. Yuuri lo había conquistado esa noche, pero apenas se acababan de conocer y por la forma en que Yuuri estaba hablando, Viktor estaba empezando a sospechar que había bebido mucho más alcohol del que Viktor había supuesto anteriormente._

 _"Tú también me gustas, Yuuri" aseguró Viktor, viendo como el rostro de Yuuri se iluminaba al escuchar la declaración. "Pero no quiero que te arrepientas de decir nada de esto mañana. Empecemos por conocernos primero "._

 _Yuuri asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba y abajo con entusiasmo. Luego, sin previo aviso, su rostro se ensombreció y miró hacia otro lado._

 _"Pero puede que no quieras conocerme mañana", murmuró, luciendo inesperadamente miserable. "Eres el mejor maestro de toda la escuela y yo no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Celestino debe haber cometido un grave error al contratarme "_

 _"¡Yuuri, no!" Viktor se acercó para tomar las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas, queriendo borrar la tristeza de la cara del otro hombre. "Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto"._

 _Cuando eso no hizo nada para cambiar la expresión de Yuuri, Viktor insistió._

 _"Hagamos un trato", ofreció. "Te mostraré los secretos sobre la enseñanza en la escuela. Si quieres, seré tu mentor. Y a cambio, cuando realmente decidas que quieres tener esa cita que me pediste, solo házmelo saber."_

 _"Cuando estés sobrio", añadió con una sonrisa cuando Yuuri abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo. Yuuri la cerró, luciendo un poco ofendido, pero de todos modos asintió con la cabeza._

 _"Me alegra haberte conocido, Yuuri," dijo Viktor, apretando ligeramente las manos de Yuuri con la suyas. La noche entera había sido un torbellino de emociones y Viktor apenas podía creer que hubiera sucedido. Pero Yuuri estaba ahí sentado con él, el calor que emanaba presente a su lado. Una prueba sólida de que todo había sido real._

 _Viktor no podía esperar para conocer a Yuuri. Para hablar con él, para saber más sobre él. Permitir que la calidez que sentía dentro de él cada vez que Yuuri le sonreía creciera y ver hacia dónde llevaba. Podrían comenzar siendo amigos primero, pero Viktor ya sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que si Yuuri quería más, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar._

 _Viktor ya estaba encantado._

* * *

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que te enamoraste de mí el año pasado y nunca me lo dijiste?" Preguntó Yuuri, sintiendo miles de emociones agitándose en su interior de golpe. Alegría, asombro, confusión, histeria.

"¡Pensé que te acordabas!", Exclamó Viktor, luciendo tan sorprendido como Yuuri. "Me dejaste ser tu mentor y claramente yo te gustaba. Simplemente no quería apurarte."

"Ni siquiera sabía", Yuuri podía escuchar la tensión en su propia voz, todo su mundo poniéndose de cabeza "Pensé que lo que sentía por ti era un secreto."

Viktor le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

"Bueno, eso explica mucho", admitió, luciendo como si estuviera atrapado en algún lugar entre la risa y el llanto. "Eras perfecto. No solo hacías lo que yo quería o me adulabas tontamente o me tratabas de manera diferente. Siempre fuiste terco e hiciste lo que quisiste. Algunas veces te alejaste de mi en lugar de seguirme desesperadamente. Discutiste conmigo sobre Quidditch y te reíste conmigo acerca de tu día y cada vez que te hice sonrojar, supe que había sido solo yo el que lo había causado y nada más. Pero a veces, te apartabas o decías algo que me hacía creer que debía de haber cometido algún error y solo querías seguir siendo mi amigo después de todo. Y luego hacías algo más que me volvía a asegurar que sentías lo mismo que yo. Pero, sé que puedo ser un poco ... difícil algunas veces y no quería empujarte hacia algo para lo que no estabas preparado. Estaba feliz de ir al ritmo que eligieras."

"Me siento como un idiota", gimió Yuuri, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos y sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de sus mejillas.

"Yo también", escuchó como Viktor suspiraba a su lado.

Yuuri sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su rostro, los dedos levantaron su barbilla para hacerlo enfrentar a Viktor nuevamente.

"Al menos los dos sabemos ahora", señaló Viktor, una sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios mientras se inclinaba para presionar otro ligero beso en los labios de Yuuri. Entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Viktor, Yuuri profundizó el beso, rehusándose a soltarlo durante varios segundos. Mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior de Viktor y causando un complacido suspiro de la garganta de Viktor.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Yuuri pudo ver la forma en que las pupilas de Viktor estaban completamente dilatadas y la forma en la que su pulso saltaba en su cuello.

"Si hay algo más que necesites decirme, probablemente deberías hacerlo ahora", le dijo Viktor, su voz sonando un poco tensa. "Porque después de eso, quiero besarte de nuevo y no tengo la intención de parar por varias horas. Después de todo, tenemos que compensar el tiempo perdido."

Yuuri dudó por un segundo, pensando si valía la pena decir algo más o si simplemente era mejor dejar que Viktor lo besara hasta el olvido. Pero había sido un día de revelaciones y pensó que bien podrían sacar todos los vergonzosos malentendidos a la luz de un solo golpe.

"Bueno", dijo vacilante, viendo como la curiosidad salía a flote en la expresión de Viktor. "Recuerdas la historia que me contaste hace unos meses sobre un caniche que una vez conociste en Hogwarts ..."

* * *

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que esencialmente, Viktor estaba esperando a que Yuuri diera el primer paso y pensaba que ustedes dos lo estaban tomando su relación muy lentamente?" Preguntó Phichit, la incredulidad clara en su voz.

"Glacialmente lenta", Chris suspiró teatralmente, sentándose en una silla de la mesa en donde todos estaban sentados. "Estaba a punto de encerrarlos juntos en mi armario de pociones si ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. La añoranza de Viktor me estaba volviendo loco ".

"Y mientras Viktor pensaba que Yuuri recordaba habérsele restregado durante el baile y haberle pedido salir con él", continuó Phichit, volviéndose hacia Yuuri con una mirada que hablaba de muchas noches de burlas aún por venir. "Yuuri pensaba que su gigantesco enamoramiento con Viktor seguía siendo un secreto".

"Por favor", Chris resopló, luciendo divertido. "Todas las personas en la escuela lo saben desde hace meses. Las apuestas estaban divididas entre que ustedes comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento o en que ambos ya estaban saliendo en secreto. Ninguno de los dos es sutil en lo más mínimo. Especialmente cuando te lo llevas a patinar sobre hielo frente al castillo y te pones a coquetear con él frente a los alumnos."

La última parte de la oración estaba dirigida a Viktor, que miraba a Chris sin una gota de arrepentimiento.

"Bueno, afortunadamente ustedes dos ya están juntos". Añadió Phichit con un malicioso brillo en los ojos. "Porque significa que finalmente puedo decirle a Viktor sobre todas las veces que solías garabatear 'Yuuri Nikiforov' sobre tod..."

La última parte de la oración se cortó cuando Yuuri se abalanzó sobre él, posando la mano sobre la boca de Phichit. Por su parte, Viktor parecía encantado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Yuuri, ¿eso hacías?", Canturreó mientras Yuuri avergonzado, luchaba contra el impulso de enterrar la cabeza en la madera de la mesa.

Phichit simplemente se rió, alcanzando la botella que estaba en la mesa entre ellos, para servir a todos un trago más.

"Un brindis", propuso, tomando su copa y esperando que los demás imitaran el gesto. "Por Viktor y Yuuri."

"Por ambos que finalmente están juntos", añadió Chris, golpeando su vaso contra el de Phichit.

"Por nosotros", dijo Viktor, acercándose para poder envolver a Yuuri con su brazo y poder estrecharlo contra él. Yuuri se relajó ante el contacto, levantando su propio vaso.

"Por nosotros." Repitió.

* * *

Después de eso, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. De hecho, a Yuuri le sorprendió lo poco que realmente cambiaron las cosas. Él y Viktor aún se sentaban juntos a desayunar y calificaban ensayos juntos en la sala de profesores. Todavía pasaban tiempo juntos en la oficina del otro durante su tiempo libre y Viktor aún periódicamente aparecía en su salón para interrumpir las clases. El único cambio notoria era que, tan pronto como la puerta de su oficina se cerraba tras ellos, Yuuri podía acercarse y besar a Viktor sintiendo nada más que felicidad infinita.

Para su gran vergüenza, Yuuri también había recibido felicitaciones tanto de profesores como de estudiantes. Sin embargo, la reacción más sorprendente, y la que aun hacía reír a Viktor cuando estaban solos, había sido la de Yuri Plisetsky.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas robado mi momento!", le había gritado a Yuuri, quien no pudo hacer nada más que pestañear ante el enfurecido adolescente. "Gané la Copa de Quidditch y todo sobre lo que la gente habla es de ti y del viejo de allí".

Ante eso, miró ferozmente a Viktor, quien miraba la escena ante él con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"Es mejor que ambos no me pongan nada más que _Extraordinarios_ en sus clases para siempre", agregó Yuri, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras fruncía el ceño. Con eso, se dio vuelta para irse corriendo, antes de girar hacía ellos en el último minuto.

"Y me hiciste perder cinco galeones", espetó, señalando con un dedo acusador a Yuuri. "Aposté a que ustedes dos comenzarían a salir el último día del trimestre. ¡Solo necesitabas esperarte unas semanas más y yo hubiera sido rico! "

Con eso, se marchó por el pasillo, dejando a Yuuri sorprendido tras su paso.

Sin embargo, aparte de ese incidente, nada más notable sucedió a medida que se acercaban los exámenes. Yuuri ofreció tanta ayuda como pudo en sus horarios y se preocupó por sus alumnos cada hora del día. Phichit le dijo burlonamente que probablemente estaba más estresado que sus propios estudiantes y Viktor se tomó la molestia distraer a Yuuri todos los días, haciendo que lo acompañara a pasear a Makkachin e intentó que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones a besos.

Fue un alivio cuando la temporada de exámenes finalmente terminó y la escuela comenzó a relajarse en preparación para el verano. Pareció que el tiempo voló cuando el último día llegó y toda la escuela se reunió en el Gran Comedor para el festín de fin de año.

El comedor estaba lleno de voces, pero lentamente se fue silenciando cuando el director Cialdini se puso de pie.

"Ciertamente ha sido un año excitante", dijo el Director Cialdini, dirigiéndose a las filas de estudiantes que estaban sentados frente a él. "En primer lugar, felicitaciones a Slytherin por ganar la copa de Quidditch."

Hubo una pausa, permitiendo que los aplausos llenaran el lugar. Yuuri miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pudo ver a Mila radiante, mientras golpeaba dulcemente a Yuri en la espalda mientras el resto de su casa gritaba y vitoreaba a su alrededor. Sentado a su lado, Viktor tomó su mano y le dio un apretón de felicitación, mostrando a Yuuri una sonrisa antes de que Celestino volviera a hablar.

"Y felicitaciones a Ravenclaw," anunció mientras el ruido se calmaba nuevamente. "Por su victoria en la Copa de la Casas, con un total de 472 puntos".

El comedor rompió en aplausos de nuevo, la mesa Ravenclaw vitoreando más fuerte de todos.

"Parece", agregó el director Cialdini con un brillo en los ojos. "Que ciertas casas pudieron haber ganado más puntos, si hubieran estado más enfocadas en lograr el éxito este año y menos enfocadas en la vida personal de sus maestros".

Phichit soltó una carcajada junto a Yuuri, quien resistió el impulso de hundirse en su silla avergonzado. Los alumnos en las mesas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff se miraban unos a otros desde los extremos del comedor, pero el momento se rompió cuando el director Cialdini juntó las palmas y volvió a atraer la atención de la habitación hacia él.

"Pero suficiente de eso", añadió, una chispa de diversión aún bailando en su voz. "Comamos."

* * *

La mañana del último día pronto llegó y Yuuri se encontró parado en la entrada del castillo, observando la corriente de estudiantes que abandonaba los terrenos algunos de ellos para siempre. Tenía previsto partir unas horas más tarde, con destino a otro verano ayudando a sus padres en las aguas termales antes de regresar al mundo mágico de nuevo.

A su alrededor, los alumnos se despedían, el aire se llenaba de promesas de visitarse y de escribirse mutuamente. A unos pocos metros, Yuuri vio que Yuri miraba furtivamente a su alrededor antes de abrazar fuertemente a Otabek. Yuuri sonrió un poco al verlo. El exterior de Yuri podría ser tan espinoso como un rosal, pero Yuuri sabía que había mucho más en él de lo que se podía apreciar.

"Parece extraño, irnos de nuevo", sonó una voz detrás de él y Yuuri giró rápidamente para ver a Viktor parado allí, con el cabello plateado bailando con la brisa veraniega.

"Si", acordó Yuuri, tratando de sofocar la creciente sensación de tristeza en su interior ante el panorama. No habían hablado mucho acerca de sus planes para el verano, demasiado ocupados en terminar sus últimas responsabilidades de fin de año y por prepararse para el próximo septiembre. Pero Yuuri sabía que Viktor tenía su propio hogar al cual ir, al igual que Yuuri tenía el suyo. Después de un año de vivir juntos, sería extraño estar separados por un tiempo.

"Aunque, estoy emocionado," agregó Viktor, rebotando en las puntas de sus pies mientras hablaba. "No puedo esperar para conocer a tus padres".

"Conocer a mis… ¿qué?" preguntó Yuuri, sorprendido.

"Tus padres. Y obviamente tu hermana ", continuó Viktor, ajeno a la confusión de Yuuri. "Ahora que estamos saliendo, creo que es hora de conocer a tu familia, ¿verdad? Además, tus aguas termales suenan divinas. Podemos irnos hoy si quieres, ya estoy listo para partir."

Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras, antes de extender la mano y entrelazar los dedos de Viktor con los suyos.

"Me encantaría", le dijo a Viktor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ante la brillante sonrisa de Viktor, Yuuri pudo escuchar varios suspiros de añoranza detrás de él, pero no les hizo caso. Viktor era hermoso y talentoso y todos estaban al menos un poco enamorados de él.

Yuuri estaba más que un poco enamorado de él. Yuuri estaba loco por él, adoraba a Viktor de la cabeza a los pies y quería que todos lo supieran. Lo que comenzó como un enamoramiento infantil se había convertido en atracción, luego en amistad, en profundo afecto y luego en mucho, mucho más. Y Yuuri no cambiaría una sola parte de eso.

Yuuri estaba completamente enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov. Y realmente ya no era un problema.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

Pueden encontrarme en Tumblr (www(p)kazliin(p)tumblr(p)com) para más fics y YOI.

 _ **Notas de Traductor:**_

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta hermosa historia, por la paciencia y por el apoyo a esta traducción. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, de verdad gracias a todos.

A pesar de que el fic acaba aquí, Reiya ha estado escribiendo algunos ficlets inspirados en esta historia que nos muestran algunas escenas extra del futuro de Viktor y Yuuri en este AU (entre otras cosas), así que, quería anunciarles que próximamente estaré traduciendo estos ficlets y los que se vengan a futuro, en otro libro/historia llamado "Falling For Your Charms: Extras", estén atentos a mi perfil para poder encontrarlos.

Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y espero leerlos pronto.


End file.
